Frozen Soundtrack
by bree.psique
Summary: Serie de historias cortas de un capítulo que representan a los personajes de Frozen en diferentes canciones. Mix 1: Un violinista, corrompido por el vicio, encuentra el amor en una dulce niña. Ese amor será simbolizado por una canción que los unirá por siempre.
1. Track 1

_**Universo Alternativo**_

_**Personajes principales: Anna, Elsa. OoC.**_

_**Clasificación: T**_

_**Género: Drama**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece.**

**Out in the Real Wor****ld—Stream of Passion**

* * *

_Puedo ver esos ríos de luz_

_Escapar de mi piel_

_Hacia la fantasía©_

Anna se acercó de forma recelosa hacia donde se encontraba su hermana. Desde que la llamaron para que acudiera a verla estaba nerviosa, sin embargo, al verla sentada, con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa alumbrándole la cara, no pudo evitar corresponderle con el mismo gesto.

Elsa le indicó que se sentase en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Tenía la impresión de que tenía la imperante necesidad de decirle algo a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

―Hola Elsa, ¿cómo estás?―preguntó Anna de forma cautelosa.

Elsa, sin embargo, parecía tranquila, mirándola con una expresión de puro afecto.

―Muy bien Anna. No tuve pesadillas anoche, afortunadamente.

―¡Guau! Quiero decir… ¡Qué bien! Y… ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

―Veras… ―Elsa empezó a decir de forma tímida, ansiosamente observando a su hermana. ―No he tenido realmente la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por lo sucedido en la fiesta. Mi comportamiento estuvo muy mal, lo sé, y aunque yo suponía que lo hacía por tu bien, sólo te hice más daño. Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi causa. El hecho de tener que buscarme por tratar de huir de mis problemas…

―Elsa… ―Anna le interrumpió con delicadeza, ―por supuesto que estás perdonada. Desde que lo hiciste. De cierta forma, lo que pasó en la fiesta, y todo lo que ocurrió después fue algo bueno para mí… conocí a Kristoff, pude comprender que Hans sólo quería utilizarme para obtener el poder, y… bueno… pude saber el porqué mis padres te mantuvieron encerrada tanto tiempo. ―Anna le sonrió a su hermana y le tendió la mano a través de la mesa que las separaba. Elsa, sin embargo, no la tomó. Se mantuvo con las manos sobre su pecho, retorciéndolas con más nerviosismo, a pesar de sonreír.

―Sí… a veces creía que eran crueles conmigo, pero sé que era por el bien de todos… no podía mostrar mis poderes al mundo después del accidente que casi te mata cuando éramos niñas. Desde ese momento estuve aterrorizada por lo que podía hacerle a alguien, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Luego empezaron a crecer en demasía y no podía controlarlos, hasta que supe que el amor de mi familia me ayudaría. Ahora puedo congelar y descongelar todo por mi voluntad, y no fuera de ella.

―Elsa…―Anna empieza a interrumpirla, pero Elsa continúa.

―Considero que fue un poco tarde, considerando que nuestros padres se esforzaron tanto en que lo hiciera, y al final caí, pero ahora estoy bien. Tú estás bien, tienes un novio que te adora, Olaf está conmigo y todos nos divertimos. Arendelle está a salvo, y tenemos ya muchos aliados, a pesar de romper relaciones con Weasel Town* y las Islas del Sur.

―Elsa…

―Sé que en algún momento se podrán salir de control de nuevo, pero ahora sé cómo revertirlos, y cómo lidiar con mis emociones, ―Elsa empezó a entusiasmarse, y a caminar en círculos por la estancia―, y sé que nunca más estaré sola porque estarás ahí para apoyarme, ¿verdad?

Anna miró fijamente a Elsa, con pesar. La quería muchísimo, pero tenía que saberlo, tenía que recordárselo a ella…

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor, y tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros, empezó a decirle lentamente:

―Elsa, te adoro, y tú lo sabes. Y quiero que estemos juntas. Podría cuidarte junto con Kristoff, pero necesito que luches contra las fantasías que inundan tu ser. Elsa, no tienes ningún poder. No gobiernas ningún reino. Olaf es sólo un producto de tu imaginación. Lo que ocurrió en mi fiesta de compromiso fue que atacaste al señor Wesel con un cuchillo, e intentaste atacar al que era mi prometido también. Nadie te amenazaba. Todo eso está en tu cabeza. Necesitas seguir tu tratamiento para que puedas salir de aquí y tengas una vida normal, como nuestros padres querían. Por favor, hermana. Mereces ser feliz.

―Anna… soy feliz. ―Elsa sonrió y vio a su hermana, a pesar de que su mirada se encontraba más allá del infinito―Mis sueños se cumplieron…

Anna trataba de no llorar ante el delirio de su hermana―Sin embargo tus pesadillas te seguirán acechando, y serán peor de lo que imaginabas…

En eso, el timbre sonó en el hospital psiquiátrico, indicando la hora de salida de las visitas.

―Elsa, lo siento, pero tengo que irme. La hora de visita se acabó.

Elsa se le quedó mirando fijamente, por un momento saliendo de su mundo personal, y una expresión de angustia cruzó su rostro. Parecía una pequeña niña indefensa.

―Volverás mañana, ¿verdad?

Anna suavizó su expresión, dándole una triste sonrisa.

―Por supuesto, como siempre lo hago, a la misma hora.

Y volteándose súbitamente para que Elsa no viese las lágrimas que regaban su rostro, se retiró lentamente pensando en el día imposible en el que recuperara a su hermana.

Desde el fatídico día en que su hermana se escapó de la realidad, ella estaba con los brazos abiertos, esperándola.

Afuera, en el mundo real.

*Pueblo de las comadrejas, juego de palabras intraducible al español para referirse a Weselton.

* * *

watch?v=nRrnMKRS0a8

Hola, soy Bree y, aunque ya tengo un fanfic en curso, relativamente soy nueva en esto. Y éste es mi primer fanfic de Frozen. Espero que les guste. Subiré uno cada semana acerca de alguna canción en particular, y las sugerencias son bien recibidas.

_Hice esta canción porque cada vez que la escucho no sé porqué recuerdo a Elsa. Y el tema... bueno... ¡la locura me encanta!_

Por favor, d_ejen reviews. Son importantes para continuar con el proyecto._

_Nos vemos._


	2. Track 2

_**Universo Alternativo: Frozen+Snow Queen Anime**_

_**Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans, Anna. **_

_**Clasificación: T**_

_**Género: Supernatural**_

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece.**

* * *

**Frozen-Within Temptation**

_When lies turn into truth_

_I'll sacrifice for you_

_You say that I am frozen_

_But what can I do? _

Elsa, reina de Arendelle, se encontraba nerviosa en su propia fiesta de coronación. Apenas había salido de su cautiverio autoimpuesto y presentía que una amenaza seria se cernía no sólo sobre su nación, sino sobre todo el mundo.

-O-

Desde el terrible incidente cuando era niña, en el que casi mata a su hermana, se dio cuenta que tenía un lado oscuro que debía controlar muy bien. Así que, con ayuda de sus poderes y de los trolls de roca que borraron la memoria de su hermanita, se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación durante los últimos trece años de su vida, aprendió a controlar de forma bastante efectiva sus poderes de hielo, encontrando que era la encargada de custodiar el espejo que deformaba la realidad, y poner a salvo a la humanidad del mismísimo demonio, que se introducía en el corazón de los seres humanos para esparcir su maldad, haciendo uso del espejo para cegarlos por completo.

Durante su infancia sólo pasaba el tiempo en su cuarto junto a sus padres y el Gran Pabble, aprendiendo poco a poco lo que serían sus roles más importantes: el de reina de Arendelle y el de la Custodia del Espejo. Aunque a un precio elevado: debía sacrificar el vivir una vida normal al lado de su familia, y sobre todo, a la compañía de su hermana. El espejo, que había aparecido desde la noche del accidente, parecía observarla todo el tiempo.

Cuando sus padres murieron y su hermana tocó por última vez su puerta para rogar que la acompañase en ese momento tan difícil en sus vidas, ella comprendió de repente dos cosas: que, por una parte, se encontraba frente a una de las mayores responsabilidades a las que se habría enfrentado jamás, la convertirse en la tutora de Anna, y por lo tanto, su protectora; y que la cuenta regresiva para que hiciera su labor estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, no sabía que ese mismo día tendría una visita que nunca olvidaría.

Frente a ella se encontró con un joven, el hombre más apuesto que jamás haya conocido; tomando en cuenta el hecho de que sólo había visto a dos hombres en su vida. Alto, bien formado; su largo cabello pelirrojo le enmarcaba la cara perfectamente, haciendo que su rostro se viese angelical. Pero lo que más destacaba de él eran sus ojos. Sus intensos ojos esmeraldas la miraban fijamente con una mezcla de arrogancia, interés, y un sentimiento que ella no podía identificar.

―¿Quién eres tú?―Preguntó la princesa con una mezcla de interés y espanto.

―Así que tú eres la Custodia del Espejo, ―comenzó a decir el hombre, mirando la habitación llena de nieve y escarcha; con una voz viril y melodiosa―. Siempre pensé que eras una especie de anciana, ya que tu fama ha estado presente a través de los siglos. Sin embargo, eres muy joven, ―y dicho esto, tomó por la barbilla a la princesa. Ella sintió un terrible calor proveniente de sus manos―, y muy bella, por cierto. Me gusta eso, pues va a ser muy divertido…

Dicho esto, el misterioso hombre posó sus labios sobre los de una sorprendida Elsa. El hombre pudo profundizar su maligno beso cuando Elsa abrió la boca para poder respirar. Ese primer beso era demasiado ardiente. Quemaba. Y ella se dio cuenta de quién era ese hombre.

―Eres el demonio, ¿verdad?―, logró musitar cuando pudo separarse del pérfido abrazo.

―Te tardaste en averiguarlo, chiquilla, ―le contestó de forma burlona.― Sí, lo soy…aunque, como puedes ver, encarnado en un hombre desde hace veinte años. Por lo que mi poder se ve un tanto menguado. No sabía, por ejemplo, quién eras realmente, y eso realmente me había estado molestando. Pero al saberlo ahora, puedo hacerte con facilidad esta proposición.

Elsa se le quedó mirando consternada. El hombre continuó.

―El motivo de mi visita es, sencillamente, proponerte un pacto maravilloso. Verás: el único obstáculo para obtener el espejo eres tú. Y, he de admitir, me agradas, me agradas muchísimo. Y veo que sufres porque no puedes tener una vida normal, por estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de tener una pequeña hermana que siempre ha clamado tu compañía.―Hizo un silencio para que Elsa escuchase el llanto de Anna. ―Así que, solamente por tus poderes, te ofreceré una vida llena de felicidad.

Elsa, sin embargo, estaba convencida de algo: él era el maestro del engaño, y no podía caer en tales bajezas. Además, ¿no siempre los pactos con el diablo siempre terminaban mal para la persona que accedía?

― ¿Me crees tan tonta?―replicó con sarcasmo―. Jamás creería que podría ganar en este pacto. Por supuesto que no aceptaré.

El hombre, sin embargo, sólo sonrió de forma nostálgica.

―Por supuesto; sabía que te negarías. Siempre lo has hecho, en cada una de las encarnaciones que has tenido. ―Elsa lo miró asombrada, ¿acaso había vivido ya antes? No, no debía creerle nada. ―Y eso es por lo que siempre me has gustado. Tu carácter es fuerte y tu disposición al sacrificio, admirable. He querido en cada uno de nuestros anteriores encuentros proponerte algo todavía mejor que un simple intercambio: una alianza. Tienes poderes muy grandes, Elsa, y yo como humano, repito, estoy limitado. Pero juntos podríamos hacer grandes cosas. Este mundo, y muchos otros más, podrían ser nuestros. Piénsalo por un instante, querida. Sería mucho mejor que estar sacrificándote por personas que jamás te comprenderán.

Ella creyó haber escuchado mal, por un momento. ¿Qué era eso que se le acababa de ocurrir a aquél ser? Debía ser uno más de sus trucos. Por alguna razón que no supo comprender, sintió una opresión en su pecho. Y algo se aclaró en su mente.

―Jamás lo haré. Jamás podremos. ―El hombre, sin embargo, mostró algo que se podría interpretar como enojo. Sin embargo, sonrió de forma cínica.

―Está bien… encontrare a alguna otra persona que acepte sin pensar estar conmigo. ―El hombre señaló la puerta de su habitación.― Y será muy fácil convencerla… Cuando el espejo se rompa, por supuesto. Y falta poco, muy poco.

Elsa comprendió lo que quería decir.― ¡Déjala en paz, maldito demonio! Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

―Por supuesto que sí―, le refutó―, ella es tu hermana. Tu única familia. La única razón por la que sigues aislándote, sacrificando tu espíritu con ello. Y ese mismo sacrificio está provocando que cumpla mi objetivo de esparcir la mentira y el mal a todo el mundo. El espejo se romperá, y todo será por tu culpa.

Y dicho esto, desapareció, dejando a la princesa Elsa terriblemente angustiada acerca de su misión.

-O-

Ya habían pasado tres años desde aquel incidente, y su angustia seguía aumentando. Por ello había aplazado de forma misteriosa su propia coronación. No sabía qué podría pasar, y debía mantener a salvo tanto al espejo como a su hermana, mostrándose aún más inflexible, fría y reservada que en los anteriores años. Sin embargo, debido a las demandas del mayordomo y el consejo real no podía aplazar el momento más. Las puertas debían abrirse.

Mientras trataba de disfrutar de la fiesta, no podía evitar observar todo a su alrededor. Tenía un extraño presentimiento. Su corazón se aprisionó como hace tres años cuando escuchó un leve sonido, un sonido que pudo reconocer a pesar de no haberlo oído jamás, haciendo que se olvidase de seguir una conversación que sostenía con algunos invitados.

Sin necesidad de ir a su habitación para confirmarlo, supo que el espejo se había roto.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, unos invitados de un país cuyo nombre no podía recordar, le franquearon el paso para honrar a su Majestad. Elsa sólo podía observar impotente cómo los fragmentos de espejo volaban con el viento para introducirse en los ojos y el corazón de sus invitados mientras trataba de poner atención a otra conversación.

En eso, una voz aguda y agradable la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Era Anna.

Elsa volteó para acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo repentinamente. Su hermana llevaba de la mano a un hombre. Y lo reconoció al instante, a pesar de su atuendo blanco, de su corte de cabello, de la mirada aparentemente bondadosa que llevaba. _Él._

Cuando los tres quedaron frente a frente, su hermana comenzó a hablar:

―Elsa, eh… es decir, su Majestad, quiero presentarle al príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur.―dijo esto mientras señalaba al hombre.

"Esas islas están muy, pero muy al sur", se dijo a sí misma la reina.

―Su Majestad. ―El demonio, es decir, el príncipe le hizo una reverencia al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada aparentemente inocua.

Poco a poco, supo que el plan que le había contado hace tres años estaba cumpliéndose poco a poco. Su hermana le pedía permiso para casarse con aquél terrible ser, sin sospechar absolutamente nada, mientras el príncipe Hans la observaba con una mezcla de triunfo y rencor. Y todo sin que nadie se dice cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Tenía que hacer algo.

―Anna, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas, por favor?―le preguntó con delicadeza.

Su hermanita, sin embargo, se apartó de ella y, acercándose más al príncipe, le dijo: ―No, si quieres hablar de algo tendrás que hablarlo con ambos.

―Bien, no puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer―, afirmó fríamente la reina.

Y todo se desbordó a partir de entonces.

Anna empezó a reclamarle todo lo que nunca pudo reclamarle jamás, en parte por haberse aislado de ella tanto tiempo. Le recriminó su frialdad, su aparente odio o indiferencia hacia ella, su rechazo, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con sorna, sin decirle nada. Elsa sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Quería decirle todo a su hermana. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa: un trozo del espejo había ido a parar a su corazón.

Y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Congelar el corazón de su hermana para que el mal no penetrase en su corazón.

Así que decidió irse a la Montaña del Norte, donde recuperaría fuerzas, y esperaría a su hermana. Sabía que, después de todo, ella la quería e iría a buscarla. Sería doloroso para ambas, especialmente para Anna; sin embargo, ¿qué más podría hacer?

* * *

watch?v=ow8gkz9f9K0

Hola chicos:

Bueno, aquí está otra canción. Espero la disfruten. Decidí hacer que Elsa tuviese realmente una misión, y decidí hacer un crossover con el animé de La Reina de las Nieves. Si no lo han visto, se los recomiendo mucho, a pesar de estar subtitulado solamente en inglés. Por cierto, el tema de apertura de este animé me recuerda mucho a "Renos mejores que Humanos", del soundtrack original de Frozen. watch?v=qticc2MUFyc

_Para Fate Leon: Gracias por tu comentario. Fue un giro de tuerca raro, lo sé, pero desde que escuché esa canción no dejaba de preguntarme:"¿y si todo fuese un delirio de alguien? Y si fuese así, ¿de quién?" Así que decidí que sería Elsa. Con respecto de que si mató o sólo hirió a Weasel, bueno, lo dejo a tu criterio._


	3. Track 3

_**Post-Movie. Posible OoC de Elsa.**_

_**Personajes principales: Elsa, Hans.**_

_**Clasificación: T**_

_**Género: Romance/Drama**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a todas y todos l s fans de Helsa, en especial a A Frozen Fan, Anielha, Maggie Westerguard, HoeLittleDuck y todas aquellas historias que me hacen creer en la posibilidad de esta pareja.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece.**

* * *

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open_

"Eran unas mazmorras húmedas y frías las de las Islas del Sur Pero no tanto como el corazón de una de las personas que habitaba en ellas desde hace un año." Eso pensaba la reina Elsa de Arendelle después de la visita al que alguna vez fue el prometido de su hermana; el hombre que intentó asesinarlas El decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Hans…

Incluso mientras descendía por las escaleras para acceder a la celda del príncipe condenado sentía su mirada sobre ella, llena de odio y rencor. Poco a poco pudo ver su rostro, y eso realmente la trastornó. Estaba totalmente consumido por el mal, el resentimiento y el odio que le tenía a ella, a su hermana y a toda la humanidad. Y eso hizo que la tristeza la invadiera por completo, haciendo que la temperatura de las mazmorras se volviese más fría de lo que ya estaba

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a frente con él, simplemente se preguntó lo mismo que él cuando la vio aproximarse:

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

―Yo…―Elsa no sabía realmente qué decir. Sólo sabía que, desde hace unos meses, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verlo, de saber cómo estaba. No era propio de ella hacer algo de esa naturaleza. Algo en su interior, sin embargo, la impulsaba a hacerlo.

Quizás fue desde su primer viaje oficial como reina. Esa vez precisamente fue a las Islas del Sur para hablar acerca de los delitos que cometió el menor de los miembros de la familia real. Ahí conoció al hermano mayor de Hans, rey de las islas, y a los demás hermanos, convocados por el primero. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado los motivos de Hans para acabar con ella y con su hermana, sin embargo, no había podido imaginar ni uno solo de ellos. Ese viaje le ayudó a intentar comprenderlo.

La recepción que le dieron estuvo a la altura de una reina; y la trataron de forma amable; sin embargo, se dio cuenta que esa familia era nociva. A excepción tal vez de uno o dos hermanos que se mantienen completamente al margen de los asuntos políticos y sólo se divertían en los salones más exclusivos de su reino apostando con las cartas o participando en insulsas carreras de caballos; la mayoría de ellos luchaba entre ellos para obtener el trono, o conseguir posiciones de poder haciendo diversos favores del rey. Y todos aparentaban tenerse cariño; sus estrategias sucias eran, en realidad, muy sutiles. Tanto que, si uno no era lo bastante perceptivo, o conocía el verdadero amor, podía pensar que era uno de las familias más unidas de toda la realeza. Con respecto a Hans, lo menospreciaban de tal forma que le contaban con especial orgullo a ella, una completa extraña, horribles y humillantes anécdotas de la infancia del decimotercer príncipe en la que ellos participaban, colaborando con las desgracias que el pequeño había sufrido.

Además, todos los hermanos, a pesar de tener características físicas que los distinguían, a ella le pareció que veía a Hans en cada uno de los rostros, tanto de los príncipes, como del rey. Ni siquiera recordaba los nombres de los miembros, pero se le grabó en el corazón la terrible opresión que amenazaba con hacerle estallar el alma. Algo había hecho ese viaje para, no sólo comprender al hombre que, aparentando ser encantador, había logrado engañar a toda una nación sólo para satisfacer sus ambiciones; sino para tener sentimientos hacia él que jamás había sentido hasta ese momento.

Ahora, frente a él en esa celda, sólo podía observarlo fijamente. No podía hacer otra cosa. Era imperdonable lo que había hecho, pero también lo que le habían hecho. Por ello su corazón estaba completamente congelado…

Una cosa de la que ella y sus poderes habían sido culpables en parte.

Unas palabras sardónicas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento: ―¿Así que querías regodearte viendo mi desgracia, reina del hielo? O, tal vez…―Hans la observó fijamente por unos inc+omodos instantes, como si intentase leer sus pensamientos.―Tal vez estés enamorada de mí. ¿No es así?

Elsa se quedó congelada al escuchar las palabras de Hans. Todo el tiempo se convencía de que lo que sentía por él era simplemente lástima, al conocer aspectos de su historia, y quería simplemente ver aspectos positivos en él, a pesar de los terribles hechos. ¿Cómo podría imaginarlo siquiera? Ni siquiera podía aceptarlo por sí misma…

De forma titubeante, ella empezó a hablar: ―N…no. Sólo quería preguntarle los motivos de sus terribles actos. Jamás los perdonaré, pero al menos podré comprenderlos.

Hans simplemente volteó para reír sarcásticamente: ―Claro, claro… Pues bien, como se lo había comentado a la estúpida de tu hermana, básicamente quería un trono sólo para mí. El hecho de usarlas como un medio para llegar a mi fin estaba claro desde el principio. Quería en un principio casarme contigo… sí, querida. Sólo imagina que, si tú no fueses tan fría… y me refiero no sólo a tus poderes, sino toda tú, quizá… en otra realidad… pudiésemos haber estado juntos. Pero, ya que no eras… accesible, quise intentarlo con tu hermanita. Una verdadera tortura el fingir interés en sus tonterías; pero bueno, podía valer la pena. Hasta que se arruinaron mis planes… y todo por tu culpa.

Elsa se quedó pensando por un momento en la remota posibilidad que planteó en un principio el hombre. Y, sin embargo, otra posibilidad le atravesó la mente como una daga:

―Querías matarme desde el principio… Sólo querías casarte conmigo para tener un derecho de matrimonio sobre el reino, para que en el momento de mi muerte fueses inmediatamente coronado rey…―Sin querer, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.―Bien sabes que, si me hubieses mantenido como esposa, solamente serías Príncipe Consorte.

―Bueno, es más inteligente de lo que creí, Su Majestad; y eso es todo un descubrimiento para mí. Aunque podría haberte mantenido un tiempo, para, ya sabe, disfrutar el momento…

―Jamás hubiese podido acceder el trono. Si me hubieses asesinado pronto, mi hermana automáticamente tendría el poder; y, si en determinadas circunstancias, hubiésemos tenido un heredero, sería la misma situación: Anna sería reina regente hasta que el heredero o heredera tuviese edad para acceder al trono. Eso está escrito en las leyes de mi país. ―La voz de la reina empezaba a quebrarse.

―Aún así podría haberme pasado por alto esos protocolos, y fingir que, por decreto, usted me cedía el trono a mí. Podrían sospechar de mí, claro, pero también de su hermana… ¿o no está ese vil repartidor de hielo para cumplir todos sus deseos?―añadió el príncipe de forma vulgar.―Había pensado en todo, mi querida Elsa, y todas las posibilidades me favorecían… excepto tú misma, claro. Sin embargo, ―añadió el príncipe―, podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Eres transparente como el hielo que fabricas, Elsa, y puedo descifrar muy bien tus sentimientos. Si me libras de la condena, y dices que todo fue un terrible malentendido, (ya que muchas personas aún no se creen que alguien tan poderoso como tú pueda ser casi derrotado por un ser humano normal como yo)…Bueno, podríamos divertirnos mucho, ¿no es así?

Y entonces, fue cuando la reina pudo darse cuenta de que el príncipe estaba totalmente perdido. Y que ni ella ni nadie podría salvarlo jamás.

Ya no dijo nada, simplemente, agachando la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó lentamente mientras escuchaba a Hans decir:

―Sabía que lo harías. Siempre serás la cobarde que huye cuando se le complican las cosas un poco, ¿no?

Ella sintió cómo poco a poco su corazón se partía lentamente. No huía de él, sino de la triste idea que había tenido desde que pudo conocer mejor a ese hombre.

Si tan sólo ella pudiese derretir su corazón…

* * *

_Una gran disculpa por la gran tardanza que tuve para subir una nueva historia. He estado escuchando muchísimos tracks, y he tenido las ideas completamente dispersas; por lo que, cuando se me ocurre algo para alguna de las historias que actualmente tengo publicadas en este sitio, se me ocurren otras más, las cuales complican la o las ideas que tenía en un principio. Pero bueno, aquí está éste, y mañana aseguro subir otro que he estado preparando desde Navidad._

_Para aerithsephy: _

_El anime se puede encontrar en Youtube. Sólo escribe "Snow Queen Anime", y se encuentran todos los vídeos de los capítulos. Lamentablemente, están en japonés, con subtítulos en inglés; y si uno no es muy bueno para leer inglés se vuelve más complicado. Bueno, fue complicado para mí. Y créeme, quise dejar la historia anterior así para tener un poco de suspenso, pero considerando el final de la película en sí, y el final del animé, mi pronóstico era más optimista._

_También para informarles (o recordarles, no lo sé), que estoy abierta a canciones que propongan, digo, si no las conozco deberé escucharlas primero para construir la historia, por lo que sería tardado publicarla, pero quedaría asegurado hacerla._

_Eso sería todo, que tengan un bonito día/noche._


	4. Track 4

**_Post-Movie_**

**_Personajes principales: Kristoff, Anna._**

**_Clasificación: T_**

**_Género: Romance_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

* * *

**Rest of my Life-Bruno Mars **

_They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me _

Kristoff se hallaba parado esperando a Anna, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que acordaban verse. Sabía que ella siempre se retrasaba para encontrarse con él, pero jamás le importó hacerlo. También sabía que cada momento con ella valía más que todo el tiempo de espera, por mucho que fuese.

Mientras aguardaba su llegada, empezó a recordar su extraña historia de amor. No podía creer que hace dos años ni siquiera le importara la casa real de Arendelle, siendo que ahora, mucho tiempo después de la primera vez que la vio en la tienda de Oaken, conocía la mayoría de los protocolos reales, las normas de etiqueta y, sobretodo, a la familia real, que, aunque pequeña, era amedrentante, y no sólo por los poderes de la reina, que era mucho decir (y, a decir verdad, le asombraba aún después de tanto tiempo), sino de lo muy unida que era esa familia, y de cómo se protegían unos a otros. A pesar de ello, pudo contar con la bendición de todos ellos, empezando por Olaf, hasta su futura cuñada.

A veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer algo tan precioso; qué trucos había hecho el destino para que Anna y él estuviesen juntos Se preguntaba el porqué había sucedido ese invierno eterno, se había encontrado con la princesa en esa tienda cutre y cara y él accedió de mala gana a encontrarse con su hermana, la reina, y arriesgarlo todo por algo que tal vez no valiese la pena. Sin embargo, lo valió, simplemente porque había encontrado a alguien que le devolvía la fe en la humanidad que había perdido desde hace ya tiempo, cuando por un malentendido estúpido sus padres habían muerto en manos de un ladrón.

Desde que él por fin obtuvo el permiso de la reina para cortejar a Anna, la gente empezó a murmurar. Aunque unas pocas personas, particularmente niñas y jovencitas, los vieran a ambos como una pareja de cuento de hadas, la mayoría de las personas consideraba otras cosas. Una de las que más le molestaba era que lo consideraban a él un cazafortunas, un playboy que sólo quería aprovecharse de la princesa para obtener beneficios, e inclusive títulos que le permitirían vivir de forma confortable el resto de su vida, inclusive si la relación con la dulce pelirroja no funcionaba. Él jamás haría algo tan despreciable. Tenía los suficientes recursos, tanto físicos como mentales, para ganarse la vida por sí mismo. Algo que no sabían las personas fue que, a pesar que la reina le ofreció un ducado y varias de las mejores propiedades del reino, él se había negado; prometiéndole al mismo tiempo que cuidaría a Anna con su vida, y con su trabajo trataría de darle la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada desde la cuna. Aún así, la decisión de la reina fue inapelable. Él tomaría el ducado de Hedmark*, incluido ya junto con el título de Su Alteza Real Príncipe Kristoff de Arendelle que adquiriría por matrimonio.

Otro rumor que corría con especial saña entre los habitantes de Arendelle es que su relación fue sólo un capricho de la princesa, al no conocer más hombres en toda su vida, y que, con el paso del tiempo, ella iba a conocer a otras personas, otros hombre, y eventualmente, iba a dejarlo por algún noble, o príncipe, que valiese la pena. En cierto modo, Kristoff sentía que esa posibilidad podía cumplirse. Si, el príncipe Hans la había afectado lo suficiente para no confiar a la primera en cada persona que conozca, pero eso no le había quitado ni un ápice de su inmenso encanto. Y, en cada fiesta real y cada misión diplomática a la que ella asistía la hacía conocer a un montón de candidatos terriblemente mejores que él en todos los aspectos: limpieza, apostura, inteligencia, sentido del humor, carisma; inclusive bondad (él no era perfecto, por todos los santos, eso lo sabía muy bien). Pero, extrañamente, a pesar de eso, Anna siempre aceptó sus defectos; y siempre volvía a él mencionando que había hecho la elección más sensata de su vida al seguir con él. Y él, con el transcurso el tiempo, pudo combatir algunos de los mismos.

Aún así, muchos pensaban que no funcionaría, por el simple hecho de ser de diferente clase social, e inclusive, por tener diferentes tipos de carácter. Kristoff se preguntaba, precisamente por ello, si el amor que sentía hacia ella valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que había puesto estos años en ser una mejor persona para que ella pudiese sentirse orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo, cuando Kristoff la vio llegar por fin, más hermosa que nunca, caminando hacia la nave principal de la iglesia junto con su hermana; vistiendo un maravilloso vestido que la hacía parecer que un ángel había caído del cielo sólo para él, supo que todo había valido la pena.

La reina entrelazó sus manos, indicando con una sonrisa que confiaba plenamente en él para hacerla feliz. El arzobispo primado inició la ceremonia, y en ese momento, él sintió que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento. Estaba ansioso por finalmente poder llamarla "esposa". Pero, al escuchar a Anna decir sus votos, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con mojar sus mejillas:

―Kristoff―, la escuchó decir―, en estos dos años que te llevo conociéndote, he tenido terribles dudas de si esto funcionaría. Me preguntaba a menudo si mis defectos te harían huir de mí, porque no podrías soportarlos; también me preguntaba cómo podías soportar mi carácter, ya sabes, siendo tan tranquilo, tan inteligente y tan controlado y yo tan ruidosa, impulsiva y terca; bueno, no pensaba que te horrorizarías, pero sí que por lo menos te cansarías dentro de algún tiempo y… y, en mis frecuentes viajes al extranjero, temía realmente que alguna chica linda te alejara de mí, porque, bien, soy una princesa, pero no soy perfecta ni nada parecido, y puede que hubiese alguien perfecta para ti aquí… Y sin embargo, tú estuviste esperándome y estando junto a mí cuando más lo necesitaba, haciendo sacrificios para entrar en mi mundo; demostrando con cada una de tus acciones tu amor hacia mí… Y no puedo estar más agradecida y segura al estar a tu lado. Cada día siento que te amo más profundamente. Y seré realmente dichosa de ser tu mujer y dedicarme a amarte todos los días que me resten de vida, si tú estás realmente seguro de que quieres ser mi marido.

―Anna…―dijo con estupefacción, cambiando poco a poco su voz a una de radiante felicidad―, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, por todos los días que me restan de vida. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.―Y, tras decir esto, vio que Anna le dedicaba la sonrisa más hermosa y cálida de todas.

Las lágrimas finalmente se salieron de sus ojos justo cuando el arzobispo primado de Arendelle terminó la ceremonia, indicando que, oficialmente, ya eran marido y mujer. No pudo evitar besarla con devoción frente a todos los invitados a la boda, a pesar de que no era lo apropiado, y sonreír como un idiota ante la sola idea de reír, llorar e incluso discutir con la mujer de su vida.

Y por supuesto que cumpliría su promesa.

Él la amaría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

*Una de las diecinueve actuales provincias administrativas de Noruega, según Wikipedia.

* * *

_Ésta es una historia que quería escribir para publicarla en Navidad; sin embargo, el romance puro no es mi punto fuerte, y realmente me costó trabajo hacerlo, a tal punto que terminé el anterior primero. Espero que no me haya quedado demasiado dulce. Aún así, tenía que haber algo fluffy después de tanto drama._

_Espero que les guste._

_Para Anielha:_

_Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. He de decir que eres una mis autoras favoritas en fanfiction y, si no te he comentado nada en tus historias, ha sido más por timidez que por otra cosa. _


	5. Track 5

**_Universo Canon/Universo "The Ice Behind Bars"_**

**_Personajes principales: Elsa, Rey Adgar._**

**_Clasificación: M_**

**_Género: Terror_**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

**Nobody´s Home- Avril Lavigne**

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind._

En esta noche oscura y triste, te acostarás después de un día ajetreado cumpliendo con tus obligaciones. Has tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño durante los últimos días, sin embargo, el día de hoy te sumergirás en muy poco tiempo en las profundidades de otro mundo, otra vida quizá.

-O-

Te despertarás con un frío que creías no poder sentir jamás, sintiendo que tu espalda no puede sostenerte, que el cuerpo te reclama que está punto de no poder aguantar más. Te preguntarás cómo fue el que llegaste a esta celda oscura, desnuda y sucia, en la que se distinguen a través de la vacilante luz de luna diversas manchas de sangre, que presumirás que es tuya porque sentirás en tu piel las múltiples heridas que alguien te ha infringido.

Poco a poco, una terrible sensación, más terrible aún porque sabes qué significa, recorre de forma intempestiva tu espina dorsal. Escucharás los pasos que, tranquilos, como si no tuviesen prisa para revelar a las personas que se dirigen precisamente hacia tu celda. Voces de personas que, como tú, se hallan presas en este calabozo, les increparán a las mismas personas que dejen de hacerte lo que te hacen, que son peores que ellos porque, a pesar de que hayan robado, matado y cometido toda clase de crímenes, jamás pensarían ni en sus fantasías más retorcidas intentar algo así. Esa parte de tu mente que permanece consciente se preguntará qué pasará esta vez.

Ahora podrás ver a los dos hombres. Y entonces descubrirás que una de las dos personas es tu padre.

Tu propio padre. El que, en algún momento o lugar, estaba muerto.

Éste se acercará poco a poco hacia ti, seguido de su secuaz. De forma automática y, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, la escarcha empezará a salir de tu cuerpo y en un instante tu celda estará congelada por completo. Tu padre endurecerá su mirada y, te darás cuenta por su mirada, él estará furioso por el hecho. Cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca de ti como para sentir su aliento alcohólico sobre tu oído, escucharás con horror las palabras que con veneno te susurrará:

"Ahora sí recibirás lo que mereces."

Tu cuerpo se entumecerá ante el sonido terriblemente calmo de sus palabras. Hacía muchos años ya que te encontrabas encerrada en los más nauseabundos calabozos del castillo de Arendelle, por el terrible error que cometiste en tu tierna niñez. Tantos que, poco a poco te has olvidado de cuál es tu propia edad. De qué es sentir el viento rozando tu cara. De comer y beber adecuadamente. De qué es dormir sin dolor y entumecimiento en tu cuerpo. De sentir algo que le cubriese la piel, además de las cadenas que te mantenían en un mismo lugar desde que recuerdas. De cómo eran antes las cosas, cuando tu madre y tu hermana vivían.

_Antes de que las mataras. Eras una asesina. No merecías siquiera estar respirando._

Esas palabras te las mencionaba él todo el tiempo, mientras supuestamente hacía rituales que harían que tus poderes se eliminaran por completo y que sólo provocaban que se alteraran y crecieran de forma aterradora para ti. Muchas veces suplicabas a alguien, quizá en tu propia y dañada mente, que no tuvieras jamás esta maldición para que él te quisiera sólo un poco; que tuviera un poco de compasión hacia ti… ¿Compasión? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? Esas palabras ya casi las desconocías.

Sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

En esta ocasión presentirás que tu padre por fin ha tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que hará contigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, además del terror habitual, te preguntarás cuál será el próximo paso; cuál cosa sería la peor que podrías soportar.

Y sentirás en tu cuerpo el dolor indecible de lo que tu padre y el hombre desconocido, cuyo rostro estará cubierto por una máscara, te harán.

Te cubrirán la cara con un trapo asqueroso, de tal forma que no podrás respirar. Y, después de los azotes que noche a noche recibes supuestamente para controlarte, pasará algo nuevo.

Sentirás como un objeto duro entrará dentro de ti, mancillandote de forma brutal. Con un solo empujón sentirás que llega hasta lo más profundo de tus entrañas. Pero eso no será lo peor. Eso ocurrirá cuando ese objeto se abra dentro de ti y empiece a destrozarte, mientras va girando cada vez más rápidamente. Los hórridos gritos que saldrán de tu boca serán inútilmente sofocados por la tela que cubre tu rostro.

Te despertarás por el sonido de tu propio llanto, empapada en sudor. Tu habitación estará llena de escarcha por el intenso miedo. Después de unos segundos, te darás cuenta que estás en tu habitación, acostada en tu cama. ¿Entonces por qué sentirás aún el inmenso dolor que sentías en el sueño?

Te quitarás de encima las sábanas que te cubrían, y te darás cuenta que estás empapada en sangre. Y, después de dudarlo te tocarás el vientre sólo para descubrir que, efectivamente, está destrozado. Te quitarás el camisón y observarás solamente heridas sanguinolentas donde debería haber piel. Ocuparás tus poderes para controlar la hemorragia. Sin éxito.

Te dirigirás, sin saber por qué, a la ventana. Ventana que jamás se había encontrado y que jamás se encontrará, porque te darás cuenta de que todo el tiempo has estado en los calabozos de tu palacio, que nunca has salido de él, y que te encuentras totalmente vulnerable.

No podrás creer lo que está pasando. Gritarás, con extrema angustia, los nombres de tus sirvientes, de tu hermana, de su marido…

Y, como un relámpago, tendrás la certeza de que nadie de ayudará, porque nada de lo que imaginaste (la vida preciosa que imaginaste libre y con alguien que se preocupase por ti) era verdad.

Con tus poderes de hielo, rompes las cadenas y la pared de los calabozos del castillo. Tal vez tu última esperanza sea que alguien del pueblo se conmisere y pueda ayudarte a escapar del reino para siempre. Con cada paso que das, sentirás como si te apuñalaran en el vientre, repetidamente, y al voltear la vista, descubrirás que has dejado un reguero de sangre.

Pero, conforme pasen los minutos, ya no te importará más.

Porque estarás tumbada en el suelo. Soltando tu último aliento. Sin lugar a dónde ir a secar tus lágrimas.

Rota por dentro.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no actualizar ninguna de las historias que he subido. He tenido ciertos problemas personales y un pequeño asuntito sin importancia me ha evitado siquiera abrir el documento (uno que empieza con T y termina con ESIS). Y la verdad, ni FaanFiction, por lo que ahora estoy empezando a actualizarme para escribir y leer mis fics favoritos.

Sin embargo, pronto acabaré ese asuntito y estaré posteando con mayor frecuencia.

Esta historia en particular, como lo pudieron ver desde el inicio, está basado en un hermoso fanfic en inglés llamado "The Ice Behind Bars", de Lany19,en el que Elsa ha sido abusada (en el sentido de violencia física, no violencia sexual), por su padre. Sin embargo, en este fanfic le ha ido mucho mejor, porque encontró a su hermana y a su madre (aunque no sabe que son ellas). Se los recomiendo mucho.

Este oneshot asímismo se lo quiero dedicar a la autora, puesto que ha estado pasando tiempos muy difíciles. Siento que con este sencillísimo homenaje puedo hacer que más gente (aparte de sus fans), le envíe mensajes de apoyo.

**AlexisLion99**: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este te guste también, aunque sea un poco más oscuro.

**F**: Gracias por tus sugerencias. Acabo de verlas y estoy empezando a trabajar en ellas. Dentro de un track podrás ver uno.

**peste21**: Gracias. El próximo va a estar también fluffy, lo prometo.


	6. Track 6

**_Universo Alternativo: Mágico Contemporáneo_**

**_Personajes principales: Elsa, OC, su verdadero amor._**

**_Clasificación: T_**

**_Género: Drama/Romance_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

* * *

**Young and Beautiful-Lana del Rey**

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

Entre los millares de espejos que rodeaban por completo la oscura y asfixiante estancia en la que se encontraba, Elsa se hallaba arrodillada mientras los sonidos de la música que provenía de la fiesta en el salón principal se escuchaban ahogados, casi como si ellos fuesen los que perteneciesen a otra dimensión, mirando frenéticamente los reflejos endemoniados que se sucedían en cada uno de los cristales. Imágenes de pasados y de futuros se sucedían en aquéllos, frente a ella, acechándola con experiencias que pudieron o no haber sucedido. Recuerdos dulcísimos y dolorosos. Momentos en que compartían alegrías, tristezas, enojos y satisfacciones. Vidas en las que se hallaba con él. Amándolo como siempre lo había hecho. Y siempre destruyéndola al final.

Las visiones de los diferentes espejos podrían ser verdad o mentira. No lo sabía con certeza, pero igualmente la torturaban. El mago que la había atrapado ahí los ocupaba a menudo, pero no sabía si para observar su pasado y las posibilidades de su futuro, o simplemente para confundir y ofuscar a las otras personas. Pero si era eso último… ¿Por qué conocía los secretos más profundos de su corazón? ¿Cómo sabría los hechos que se hallaban enterrados por el tiempo en los más recónditos rincones de su mente?

En todas esas vidas, ella terminaba mal. Muy mal. Tan mal que su cuerpo ni siquiera era enterrado de forma decente. Se preguntaba si todo eso no habría sido un castigo por amarlo, o si él mismo no habría provocado todo; si el único y último propósito que él tenía era destruirla. Y había tenido éxito en ello, en todas las veces en las que sus caminos se encontraron. Siempre jóvenes los dos, ella apenas un capullo que empezaba a florecer. Una duda se arraigó en su mente: si la había amado de verdad o si siquiera la habría llegado a apreciar alguna vez. Si de verdad la habría amado tanto como ella a él. Si la amaría con el tiempo, o si el tiempo mismo no afectó su amor. Si sería capaz de sobrevivir para conocer la vejez, y si se encontraría de nuevo con esa persona, con él, para ver llegar a ese momento, por fin juntos y disfrutar su amor, o si se iría ante la sola idea de su evolución como persona.

Sí, había evolucionado. El tiempo, y sobre todo, sus huellas, no habían pasado en vano. Ya no era la inocente doncella que era o se sentía indefensa ante peligros más grandes que ella, ignorante del mundo y de sus normas. Había aprendido a defenderse, desarrolló su inteligencia, su intuición, y con todo ello se volvió más sabia con cada vida. Ahora era una mujer exitosa, famosísima y rica, todo ello salido tanto de su esfuerzo como de la fortuna de nacer en una familia con bienestar. Había viajado por el mundo en giras agotadoras, pero bastante satisfactorias y conocido a muchísimas personas. Personas de todos los tipos, que le hicieron poco a poco ser una mejor persona, que cambiaron su visión del mundo. Pero no tanto como él. Su presencia la atormentaba aun sin saber si acaso existiera. Él había sido la causa de que ella fuese lo que ahora es, y le agradecía en parte por ello.

El mago sin rostro acaso se percatara del enjambre de dudas que tenía en su mente, y de la lucha de ella contra sí misma y contra él. Decidió torturarla aún más. Debilitarla haría que él tuviera el control total sobre los espejos, y sobre lo que custodiaba dentro de sí.

Unas imágenes aterradoras de sus muertes terribles, a manos de sus enemigos más acérrimos, la aterrorizaron. A pesar de sus poderes, pudieron herirla. Murió como una flor que apenas se abría al exterior, aplastada y con los pétalos desperdigados, que se dispersan por el viento y nadie vuelve a ponerle atención. Pero no tanto como lo hizo él con su corazón. En todas esas vidas la había abandonado, hiriéndola en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo más probable era que sucederá lo mismo, tanto si sucediese en esa vida como si sucediera en cualquier otra, como un terrible ciclo sin fin que le ocurriría. Que, por su bienestar físico, mental y emocional, debía romper el ciclo y dejarlo ir para siempre, evitar encontrarse siquiera con él; concentrarse en su trabajo y vivir la poca o mucha vida que le quedara en soledad. Era lo mejor, se decía a sí misma.

Y sin embargo, sabía en lo profundo de su corazón que lo amaba, y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Y lo amaría, fuera como fuera; no importando si era hombre o mujer, joven o viejo, pobre o rico. Ni siquiera si estaba vivo o fuese un fantasma acechando en sus sueños… Era inevitable: lo recibiría con los brazos y el corazón abiertos, y se entregaría toda a esa alma que era su dueña y que le pertenecía de algún modo a la vez, porque, no importando ya el triste destino que le aguardaría, ella habría seguido a su amor por los siglos de los siglos, como la luz verde del faro de su sino…

Simplemente sonrió ante esa revelación. Su vestido del color de la noche centelleaba gracias a los diamantes bordados primorosamente, y a los que la adornaban en el cuello, en el cabello y en las muñecas. Sin embargo, otro brillo más hermoso aún la iluminó, haciendo que el hechizo de los espejos, que ella misma habría creado al inicio de los tiempos y que el mago había vuelto en contra suya, se desvaneciera. No necesitaba nada más. _Su amor era la respuesta._ Su propio amor y nada más. Y con él se sostendría y saldría adelante, con él o sin él.

De todos modos, estaría con ella para siempre dentro de su alma. Y eso le bastaba…

Los espejos se rompieron en mil pedazos y después se desvanecieron para siempre. El mago se desvaneció también. Había sido derrotado al fin, y jamás podrá hacerle daño de nuevo. Ni él ni nadie. Y los sonidos ahogados de un swing se hicieron más notorios al volver todo a la normalidad; ella descubrió que la estancia en la que estuvo todo ese tiempo era la biblioteca, conjunta a la sala principal. Con el rostro todavía brillando de forma celestial, acomodó como pudo el elaboradísimo peinado que le habían hecho para la ocasión, y la tiara que se había caído en el instante en que ella mismo lo hizo. Y al mirarse al espejo, al único que quedaba en esa habitación y que no estaba encantado, le gustó lo que veía y sonrió cálidamente.

Y así se dirigió a la fiesta.

Y justo cuando bajó los pocos escalones que separaban a las dos estancias, una de las personas que se encontraban hasta hace un segundo disfrutando y platicando con otro invitado, desvió su mirada hacia ella, y, percatándose de su presencia, como si por fin encontrase lo que estaba buscando lo que desde tempos inmemoriales estaba buscando, fijando esos hermosísimos ojos en ella y haciendo que su espalda desnuda, adornada simplemente con un gran tatuaje de copo de nieve, se estremeciera al mismo tiempo que su mundo lo hacía.

Por un momento, el Universo se detuvo.

* * *

Nota:

_Esta historia no iba a ser la que pensé originalmente (esa iba a ser un Jelsa escolar), sin embargo, esta idea me llegó como un relámpago y, en menos de lo que pensé, la terminé. Espero que compense un poco la tardanza, y para aquellos que querían algo romántico, se los dejo._

_Como se darán cuenta, soy muy lenta para actualizar, pero es porque trabajo en cinco historias a la vez. Sé que no es una excusa, pero en mi caso personal, cuando tengo una idea necesito que se acople de forma perfecta a lo interior, y muchas veces eso no sucede, por lo que tengo que borrarla o ponerla en un capítulo posterior._

_Espero que les agrade. Por favor dejen reviews, ya que siempre los leo, y tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias._

**_Para :_**

_Muchas gracias. Lo de traducir la historia de Lany19… la verdad nunca me lo había planteado. Supongo que sería una buena idea, pero considerando que soy una terrible actualizadora, creo que dejaría con las ganas a muchas personas._

_Si te gusta leer del género, te recomiendo las obras en las que saqué una buena inspiración (además del fanfic ya mencionado). Una de ellas fue Aura, de Carlos Fuentes, de la que adopté el estilo narrativo. El otro es un relato breve de Julio Cortázar que se encuentra en su libro Bestiario, llamado "Lejana". La sensación que te provoca es claustrofóbica. _


	7. Track 7

**_Post Frozen Fever_**

**_Personajes principales: Hans, OC._**

**_Clasificación: M_**

**_Género: Crime/Horror_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

* * *

**_Para F. No es brony, pero tiene caballos. O algo por el estilo. Espero que la disfrutes._**

* * *

**September-The Living Thombstone**

_I can't remember__  
__What happened in September__  
__When everything is gone__  
__When it's dark and I'm alone_

Estaba atrapado. No podría salir…

Estaba envuelto en oscuridad…

Y lo peor es que no querría salir jamás…

Hacía varios días que el hombre que fue encontrado en las afueras del castillo de las Islas del Sur se encontraba inconsciente. Ni siquiera sabía quién era, ni el porqué se encontraba en ese estado. Ni cuándo despertaría al fin, si es que lo hiciera alguna vez. Sin embargo, debía cuidar de él hasta que llegara ese día, o hasta que pudiese enterrarlo de forma decente.

Su primera impresión fue que se trataba de un vagabundo más de los que pululaban por los pueblos para vivir del fruto del trabajo de los demás. Sin embargo, tras una segunda y más minuciosa mirada, se dio cuenta que podría ser algún trabajador del palacio real. Así que decidió llevárselo a su hogar, a pesar de que probablemente se tragaría su comida, solo porque le carcomía la curiosidad…

Hace tres meses, en Septiembre, algo en el palacio real había sucedido. Nadie sabía con certeza lo que había pasado, ya que las puertas se habían cerrado por completo. Inclusive los criados y sirvientes del castillo habían sido encerrados con la familia real, en una medida autoritaria que era usual, pero que había durado demasiado tiempo. Así que un sirviente podría proporcionar jugosos chismes, los cuales podrían aliviar un poco las dificultades diarias de la vida.

Sn embargo, aún no había despertado, y probablemente jamás lo haría, por el calamitoso estado en el que se encontraba. Maldito sea el momento en que lo trajo. Hubiese sido mejor tirarlo de una vez por una zanja y dejarlo a que se pudriera y apestara su casa.

Se encontraba en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó gemidos desde el lugar donde se hallaba el cuerpo. Y, aunque sabía que podría estar vivo, se sorprendió de que volviera a la memoria de forma tan intempestiva. No sabía que ese hombre fuese de una madera tan dura. Por poco y cumplía sus pensamientos.

Se acercó al catre para encontrar con que el hombre había abierto los ojos y estaba empezando a incorporarse. Cuando se hubo incorporado por completo, lo observó por unos instantes con perplejidad. Se hallaba desorientado y completamente confuso, al parecer. Le preguntó después de unos instantes su nombre, y porqué se encontraba en las afueras del castillo. El hombre pensó por unos instantes, para después responder de forma inocente:

―No lo sé. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. De todas formas, quiero agradecer inmensamente la caridad que usted me ha dado al acogerme en su hogar, y quiero recompensarlo.

Y así decidió que le ayudara en las labores, las cuales cumplía con entusiasmo. Era dócil y amable, y pronto se ganó su confianza, aunque por lo general se le pasara la mano, haciéndolo trabajar más de la cuenta y dándole poco de comer.

Pasó el tiempo, y otros tres meses se cumplieron. El hombre empezó a recordar más aspectos de su vida. Se llamaba Hans, y por lo poco que recordaba, servía en los establos del castillo cuidando la cuadra real. Recordaba también frío, y un inmenso castillo de hielo, pero inmediatamente lo descartaba por ser demasiado ilusorio. Poco a poco, empezó a sospechar que el hombre acaso podría ser algo más, ya que se expresaba en ocasiones con un lenguaje que no podía comprender, y tenía los modales propios de una persona rica. ¿Acaso sería alguien de la corte?, se preguntaba. ¿Un embajador extranjero? Quizá algo terrible habría pasado en el castillo, ya que hacía tiempo no se recolectaban los impuestos y no se había visto ningún guardia del palacio desde aquel mes tan misterioso.

Una noche, Hans, el cual prácticamente ya era su leal compañero, empezó a comportarse extraño en sueños. Se removía entre las sábanas de su catre y sudaba copiosamente. Gruñía y suplicaba, hasta que en un momento pudo distinguir las palabras que decía: "No lo hagas. Los caballos. No."

_"No lo hagas"_

De repente, Hans despertó, entre estertores y sudor frío. Rápidamente se aproximó a él e intentó consolarlo, pero mantenía la mirada perdida, los ojos abiertos como platos mirando hacia la nada con estupor. Cuando extendió un brazo, Hans sujetó su brazo con una fuerza inusitada y mirándolo con odio, le susurró: "Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo".

Sin embargo, intempestivamente recuperó la consciencia, y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hans se disculpó y comenzó a contarle lo que había soñado:

Un hombre vestido elegantemente estaba en el altar de una capilla. Las campánulas, dalias y azahares decoraban primorosamente los asientos y las paredes de la misma, y todo parecía maravillosamente plácido. De repente, el novio volteó hacia él y, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su dirección, empezó a tratar de atacarlo con una inmensa espada. Él esquivaba sus movimientos, pero temía que lo hiriera. Y después, solo veía sangre…

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que seguramente había sucedido una masacre en el castillo, así que decidió llevar a Hans al lugar. No sabía cómo saldría esa situación, pero necesitaba que Hans recuperase la memoria. La gente empezaba a murmurar que era uno de los príncipes que habría sobrevivido a un terrible evento, y que probablemente él sabría lo que había sucedido exactamente ese Septiembre, y si era cierto, podría presumir que le salvó la vida a un miembro de la familia real, y probablemente incluso tendría su favor, por lo que le traería beneficios mayores, ya sea del príncipe o del mismísimo rey.

De forma extraña, las inmensas y pesadísimas puertas del castillo cedieron. Y deseó que no lo hubiesen hecho jamás, porque se encontró con una escena salida del mismísimo infierno.

El patio principal del castillo estaba anegado en sangre. Manos, brazos, piernas y troncos se hallaban desperdigados por todo el lugar. Las cabezas cercenadas de los guardias del castillo (porque eso habían sido esos miembros) mostraban expresiones de absoluto terror. Cuando dieron unos pasos, sus pies quedaban pegados por la viscosidad rojiza, que les llegaba a los tobillos. Lentamente se dirigieron a los establos, donde enormes pilas de excremento se hallaban desperdigadas por todo el establo, además de los cuerpos descabezados de los caballos, los cuales se hallaban en posiciones grotescas. Entre las cientos de moscas que pululaban por el lugar, y el fétido aroma que desprendía, quiso vomitar. Sin embargo, faltaba un lugar por visitar.

La capilla del castillo.

Entró en el edificio, tratando de no desmayarse ante la visión de los cuerpos de sirvientes destripados, descuartizados o simplemente con una gran herida atravesándoles el pecho o el cráneo. Las puertas de la capilla se hallaban cerradas, sin embargo, fue el propio Hans el que lentamente las abrió, para, con expresión de absoluto orgullo, presentarle lo que parecía ser su obra maestra:

Un montón de personas sentadas en los banquillos de las capillas, como si estuviesen presenciando el matrimonio de dos personas. Si no fuera porque todas esas personas se encontraban abiertas en canal, y por las cabezas de caballo que sustituían las suyas, parecía una escena perfectamente normal.

Luego escuchó la voz de Hans, quien con suavidad le describía:

―La boda de mi hermano Eric, el penúltimo de los hijos, y la estúpida princesa Ariel… Después de eso iban a enviarme a un maldito hospital mental, para poder olvidarse de mí mientras vivían sus vidas perfectas. ¿Y quién iba a cuidar a los caballos? A los crueles e insensibles caballos, que a pesar de ello, eran los únicos que me comprendían. Y yo los comprendía a ellos. Estaba completamente hundido en la mierda de los caballos, lleno de pelos de caballo… Así que lo mejor era, sencillamente, que todos en el palacio fuesen eso… aunque siempre lo habían sido. Animales, viles equinos que eran demasiado orgullosos para darse cuenta de que necesitaban de mi mano dura. Lo único que hice fue recordárselos.

―Ellos…―alcanzó a decir.

―No les gustó que les mostrara esa increíble revelación. Pocos se resistieron, sin embargo. Ya estaban en el infierno cuando los adorné. Otros, sin embargo, se opusieron un poco. El hecho de tratar de asesinar a una reina y dejar morir a una princesa de otro reino les hizo pensar que había enloquecido, pero solo hizo que notaran mi verdadera naturaleza. Pero ya no lo harán jamás. De ahora en adelante, yo soy el dueño de la grupa…

Luego, se destrozó la ropa que llevaba puesta, y prácticamente cambió su rostro. Ahora parecía el hombre que había rescatado hace ya tanto tiempo (o al menos eso le parecía), y que se encontraba bastante afligido con la escena. Y comenzó a cortarse los brazos y el rostro. Tomó de la mano a su acompañante, que en su estado no pudo resistirse, y se dirigió al torreón principal del castillo.

La gente, al notar movimiento en el palacio real, se había congregado cerca de la entrada principal, cuando vio al último de los príncipes avanzar con solemnidad al torreón principal llevando consigo a otra persona. Esta última se veía terriblemente confundida, pero el príncipe se veía terriblemente mal. De repente, el joven comenzó a hablar:

―Querido pueblo de las Islas del Sur: Sé que se han estado preguntando lo que ocurrió hace seis meses, cuando las puertas del castillo inexplicablemente se cerraron. Y sé que pudieron hacerse muchísimas preguntas, y más cuando vieron mi estado. Ahora se los explicaré, con la debida calma, aunque todavía estoy terriblemente traumatizado:

Era la boda de mi hermano, el príncipe Eric, con la princesa Ariel. Todos estábamos celebrando. Pronto se daría el anuncio a todo el país. Y la ceremonia era preciosa. Hasta que esta horrible persona―continuó, señalando a la persona que estaba junto a él, con la voz quebrada y lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos―, irrumpió de forma intempestiva y, con alevosía y ventaja, mató a todos los asistentes a la boda, a mis hermanos y… a mis pobres padres… Quería tener el poder. Deliraba por ser rey. Yo quise esconderme, para escapar de aquella masacre, pero me detuvo, y por seis meses me tuvo preso, mientras poco a poco mataba a todos los inocentes trabajadores y guardias del castillo… Me alimentó todo este tiempo con carne de caballo, si es que me alimentaba, y me obligó a trabajar y a… a… ayudarlo con sus inmundas perversiones con los y las criadas. Si vomitaba, me golpeaba hasta quedar inconsciente. Pero me rebelé, y pude vencerlo.

Ahora, les pido que juzguen a esta persona de acuerdo a sus terribles faltas. A pesar de lo que me hizo a mí y a toda mi familia, no puedo juzgarlo por mí mismo, porque considero que es una persona que, aunque equivocada, es igual a mí; pero considero justo que el pueblo tiene la mejor opinión, y que un pueblo juzgue a una persona es importante para mí. Pueden decidir lo que harán con esta persona, y después, decidir acerca de su propio destino.

La persona junto a él sólo pudo atinar a escuchar aterrada esa mounstrosa declaración, y los clamores del pueblo llano al sentenciar su destino:

"¡Larga vida al Rey Hans de las Islas del Sur!" "¡Descuartización, descuartización!"

Trató de resistirse, pero un montón de gente rodeó el torreón, tomándola de los brazos y, con los caballos de arar, ataron sus extremidades para cumplir la sentencia. Hans sólo observaba la escena, aparentemente dolido e impotente. Trató de decir la verdad, de gritar a los cuatro vientos las canalladas del infame príncipe, pero los campesinos golpearon todo su cuerpo antes de que se ejecutara lo demás. Sólo pudo atinar a gritar de dolor, antes de oír los crujidos de sus miembros rompiéndose poco a poco y de sentir que se iba a un lugar oscuro. Hubo un momento en el que los caballos no pudieron tirar más, y tuvieron que romperle los miembros con un mazo, para después continuar con su cráneo.

Después de matar a la persona, y de arrojarla a las pestilentes aguas de los conductos del castillo, los campesinos llevaron en volandas a su valiente monarca a la capilla. Después de observar la calamitosa escena, se dieron cuenta de lo acertado de sus acciones, y coronaron a Hans como su nuevo monarca, ensalzándolo. Limpiaron todo el castillo e hicieron un apresurado sepelio a todas las personas, y entraron a trabajar nuevas, las cuales juraron absoluta lealtad al flamante rey.

Y un buen día, el rey Hans de las Islas del Sur, con un nuevo ejército mejorado y con renovadas energías después de reorganizar a su nación, decidió dar un paso más. Ya había eliminado a su patética familia, que lo había humillado durante tanto tiempo, pero no le parecía suficiente.

Ahora iría por esas estúpidas hermanas que habían hecho que su familia lo condenase y viese lo que llevaba oculto tras su máscara. Jamás perdonaría la humillación sufrida por ellas. Sabía que la menor estaba a punto de casarse con un gorila repartidor.

Sonrió para sus adentros, trazando en su mente cómo iba a ponerlo de chivo expiatorio para lo que iba a hacerles a ambas.

Solo necesitaba una excusa…

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**

_Para los que ya hayan escuchado esta canción, o por lo menos leído la letra anteriormente, ya habrán adivinado de lo que iría la historia. Para los que no… bueno, fue una sorpresa-no sorpresa. Hans se volvió loquito y sediento de sangre… Y ahora va por las hermanas más unidas de Arendelle. Ahora que es rey, puede hacer lo que quiera, a pesar del bienestar de los demás. Por cierto, pobrecita de la persona que lo encontró. Jamás lo hubiera rescatado si se imaginara un poco lo que iba a ocurrir… _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si no fue así, es comprensible. Hans es un vil hombre asqueroso, insensible y manipulador, y no me gustaría cruzarme en su camino. Como vieron al inicio fue una de las dos propuestas que me hizo F, así que si lo disfrutaron, agradézcanselo a ella de corazón. Si no, recuerden que las propuestas son de canción, no de historia, por lo que ni la persona puede imaginarse el producto final._

_Lo que hice al final fue para introducir el tema de los ponies. Considero que me pasé un poquitín, pero era probable por poner a Hans a trabajar en los establos. Supongo que estar todo el tiempo limpiando boñigas de caballo le afectó. _

_Pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en las reviews. Trataré de cumplir mi promesa de actualizar cada semana. _

**_Para The Lonely Frozen Wolf:_**

_Qué bueno que te hayan gustado. Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia. Tardará un poquillo, pero está garantizada. _


	8. Track 8

**_Post Movie_**

**_Personajes principales: Elsa. Mención del Rey Adgar de Arendelle_**

**_Clasificación: K+_**

**_Género: Hurt-Comfort/Family_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

* * *

**Winter-Tori Amos**

_Mirror, mirror, where´s the crystal palace_

_But I only can see myself_

_Skating around the truth who I am_

_But I know the ice is getting thin_

Habitación en semipenumbra. Un día cálido de verano que se siente sin embargo frío como el hielo que podía convocar con el pensamiento. El recuerdo de unas palabras que aún no podía creer que fueran las últimas que le dedicara:

"_Confiamos en ti, Elsa"_

Ella sentía que se equivocaba. Completamente. Había confiado en que algún día controlara sus poderes, haciendo el terrible sacrificio de que lo juzgasen por cerrar las puertas de su palacio, por preferir su seguridad a su reputación. Y le había fallado terriblemente.

En esos años de encierro, él había ejercido una gran presión sobre ella, sí; pero también había tratado de que superase sus temores y se volviera una buena reina en un futuro. Ella no quería salir de su habitación por temor a herir a su familia, y él era el único que la tomaba por sorpresa abrazándola cuando casi se derrumbaba por la angustia al no poder vivir una vida normal. Ella sabía que él siempre se sintió culpable de haberles arrebatado a ella y a su hermana una vida normal, y que hubiese dado su reino por hacerlas felices a ambas, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Desde que tenía memoria, había comprendido que no era como las demás personas, ya que sabía que una inmensa responsabilidad caería sobre sus hombros y que no podía ser egoísta ni sin embargo su padre, en lugar de tratarla como tal, decidió con su madre criarla por sí mismos, como si fuesen una familia de tantas en lugar de la familia real, con una heredera que poseía desconocidos e inusitados poderes. Recordaba un día, en el que fueron todos juntos a disfrutar un día de campo, cuando todavía no ocurría el terrible incidente en el salón de baile. Esa vez, todos pudieron olvidarse por un instante de sus obligaciones y se divirtieron como jamás lo volverían a hacer. Elsa había hecho gala de sus poderes, construyendo un pequeño palacio de cristal para jugar con Anna y su madre a las muñecas, y después había hecho que el pequeño lago junto al campo se volviera una pista para que sus padres le enseñaran a patinar sobre el hielo. Iban junto a ella hasta n momento en que ella se olvidó del mundo y lo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, al tratar de dar una pirueta, se cayó y se lastimó. No pudo evitar llorar, pues se había golpeado en las rodillas y le dolía mucho, y le pidió a su padre que la ayudara a levantarse. Sin embargo, él no la ayudó. Siguió pidiéndoselo pero en lugar de ir a ella, levantarla y darle un besito en la mejilla como hasta ese momento lo había hecho, le dijo que ya era momento de levantarse por sí misma. Después de varios intentos infructuosos, pudo conseguirlo con dificultad y acercarse a donde estaba su madre llorando emocionada, y su padre que la veía con afectuoso silencio. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, le dieron un efusivo abrazo, y su padre le dijo al oído que era la jovencita más valiente que había visto en su vida.

En este preciso momento, ella se sentía peor que aquel día. No solo porque ya no estaba con ella para por lo menos darle un último consejo, sino también porque no sabría qué hacer si hacía algo terriblemente malo, aunque lo hiciera sin querer. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, o peor aún, como una de porcelana que está a punto de quebrarse. Vio de nuevo el retrato de su padre, pintado el día de su coronación. Observaba su nerviosismo inmortalizado en las pinceladas del artista, mismo que la pintaría después en la tarde, pero también la serena determinación de llevar a su pueblo por buen camino. Se reflejó en la ventana de la habitación, tratando de hallar esos rasgos en ella, pero sólo vio dos cosas: a sus súbditos, entrando por fin a palacio después de años de aislamiento; y a ella misma. Una pequeña niña consumida por el miedo a sí misma y por un peso tan grande que probablemente no soportaría.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos. Era Kai, el mayordomo del palacio, quien portando un sobre, lenta y ceremoniosamente se aproximó a ella.

—Su Alteza, o mejor dicho, Su Majestad. Traigo esto para usted, de parte de su padre.— al ver la expresión interrogante de la joven, le entregó suavemente el sobre.— Si su padre estuviera todavía con nosotros, se lo hubiera dicho personalmente todos los días, pero lamentablemente sólo están sus palabras para usted aquí. Hay otro sobre para su hermana, pero ése se lo entregará a usted el día de su boda. Esperó que lo que sea que haya escrito para usted le sea de utilidad, no sólo para lo que enfrentará el día de hoy, sino para los retos del futuro.

—Muchas gracias, Kai—le respondió la joven, tomando en sus manos enguantadas el sobre.

—No hay de qué, Su Majestad.— y dicho esto, Kai se alejó y cerró la puerta, dejando a Elsa sola con sus pensamientos.

Cuando Elsa estaba a punto de abrir el sobre, un miembro del Consejo Real entró en la estancia para avisarle que la ceremonia de coronación estaba a punto de empezar. Ella dejó el sobre en un cajón del estante, escondido entre papeles sin importancia, prometiéndose leerlo después de la fiesta, cuando todo haya regresado a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, fue durante la fiesta que sus peores temores se hicieron realidad.

—O—

Después de que el verano volviera a Arendelle, y se encargara de sus primeros deberes como reina, Elsa se sentó en el sillón de la biblioteca que se hallaba frente a la chimenea, pensando en el día en que su padre le entregó los guantes. En ese momento, sintió que tenía la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Los guantes cubrirían sus poderes y no los dejarían salir nunca, siempre y cuando los llevara puestos. A medida que crecía, y que sus poderes crecían incontrolables, los guantes fueron su refugio seguro. Sin embargo, a partir del día de su coronación, y específicamente, de su encarcelamiento por parte del príncipe Hans y del pueblo de Arendelle, se dio cuenta de que ni los guantes ni los grilletes de hielo reforzados habían servido para controlar sus poderes, sino ella misma. Y la confianza que puso en las palabras de su padre.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar por fin de esa agotadora jornada de trabajo, su primera como gobernante, cuando se detuvo de improviso frente a la puerta, como si se le olvidase algo en esa habitación. Se dirigió al estante donde su padre guardaba papeles que ya no le interesaban y recordó que había guardado una carta que le había dado Kai de parte del antiguo rey. Abrió el cajón, rezando para que ninguno de sus enemigos la haya tomado, y la leyó, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

Las lágrimas empaparon su cara y mojaron las hojas, haciendo que al final casi no pudiera leer la despedida que su padre le daba. Y decidió que, a partir de ese momento, llevaría las palabras de su padre en el corazón hasta el final de sus días.

―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―

_Elsa:_

_Estas palabras que mi pluma plasma en estos momentos son sólo para ti. No solo porque eres mi primogénita, y por lo tanto, la heredera al trono de Arendelle, sino porque eres mi hija, y eso es lo más importante para mí. _

_Como tu padre, me hubiera gustado que vivieras una vida normal; pero fue imposible debido a las tremendas y hermosísimas habilidades con las que naciste. He sido testigo impotente de cómo te derrumbabas poco a poco debido al insidioso pero destructivo sentimiento que culpa que te persigue desde el accidente con tu hermana y que nosotros provocamos. Tu madre y yo nos asustamos mucho ese día, y dijimos e hicimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos ahora, a la distancia, y que sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera, te hicieron mucho daño. Quise dejar todo atrás, hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, pero nunca pudimos olvidar. _

_Traté de ayudarte lo más que pude, pero solo te perjudiqué más. Investigué con muchos magos, hechiceros, brujos y chamanes. Leí incontables libros de magia para saber qué hacer para ayudarte. Te protegí cuidando que nadie se enterara de tu don, y evitando que te dañaran al hacer que mis súbditos, los mismos a los que un día tendrías que conocer, ignoraran tu condición. Encerrándote a pesar de que un día tendrías que revelar al mundo lo que eras. Y no me daba cuenta de tus pequeños progresos y de tu florecimiento. De la hermosa mujer en la que te estabas convirtiendo, y en tu integridad, tu inteligencia y tu bondad que crecían a la par de tu belleza, pero también de tus miedos y de tu tristeza. _

_Hace tiempo que te dije que aprendieras a levantarte por ti misma. Pero, exceptuando esa ocasión, no te di la oportunidad de hacerlo, pensando que a mi sombra estarías mejor. Sin embargo, te prometo que a partir de este día, no solo te permitiré salir al sol para que sus rayos te permitan sacar el inmenso fuego de amor que llena tu corazón, el cual siempre tratas de ocultar bajo el frio de lo correcto, y brindárselo a quien verdaderamente lo merezca, sino que te permitiré que cometas tus propios errores. Dicen que, entre más pronto uno se moje, más pronto se secará. Y quiero que seas no sólo cada día mejor, sino un poco más feliz. _

_Cuando no esté contigo, recuerda simplemente que seas tú misma, sin importar lo que digan de ti. Procura cometer todos los errores posibles, pues después no los cometerás jamás. Y te suplico que aprendas por fin a amarte por ti misma, con tus defectos y tus virtudes; porque así te ama toda tu familia. _

_Confío plenamente en ti, y te quiero como eres, que es mucho más que tus poderes._

_Atentamente._

_Rey Adgar de Arendelle._

―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―O―

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Este track iba a subirse el domingo, día del padre; sin embargo por causas de fuerza mayor apenas pude terminarlo. Espero que les guste. **_

**_En muchas ocasiones he visto que los padres de las princesas de Arendelle son vilipendiados por haber tomado la decisión de encerrarlas en el castillo. Sin embargo, tendemos a juzgar desde la perspectiva externa. Nosotros no estamos dentro de la situación (además, la historia no avanzaría si los padres simplemente dijeran "no importa, dejaremos que siga normalmente la vida"... seamos honestos, si fuese así la historia terminaría de forma distinta). No los juzguemos, a veces los padres también son seres humanos. _**

**_Les recuerdo que pueden dejar todo tipo de reviews y sugerencias en la caja correspondiente._**

* * *

**_Para F:_**

_Qué bueno que te haya gustado. La otra historia se está cocinando. :)_


	9. Track 9

**_Universo Alternativo: Las Mil y Una Noches_**

**_Personajes Principales: Elsa, Hans, Adgar, Anna._**

**_Clasificación: T_**

**_Género: Fantasy/Romance_**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

* * *

**Ice Queen-Paul Dinletir**

* * *

El visir del sultán se encontraba reflexionando acerca de la decisión que había tomado su soberano. Matar a todas las mujeres de su reino, después de volverlas sus sultanas por un día y quitarles la virginidad, por la terrible experiencia que había tenido con su primera mujer, Vanisha, la cual no sólo lo había engañado con tres de sus hermanos, sino que había conspirado con los mismos para asesinarlo, lo que provocó que, en un ataque de locura, la asesinara a ella, a sus hermanos y a todo el harén; había ocasionado una terrible crisis política en el reino. Muchos de sus habitantes habían migrado a los reinos vecinos por temor a que sus hijas o sobrinas fueran el siguiente sacrificio, por lo que prácticamente ya no habían mujeres en el sultanato. También él sentía temor, ya que tenía dos hijas a las que proteger, y una de ellas aún más.

Apenas el día de ayer, su hija mayor, Elsharzad, había regresado de un viaje a las inhóspitas tierras del Norte para conseguir controlar esa extraña habilidad con la que había nacido, que a veces era una bendición que Alá le había concedido, y que otras parecía un maleficio. A veces se preguntaba si su hija era un _djin_, salida de uno de los jarrones sellados de Solimán. Otras, que si no era una elegida de Alá. Pero en estos momentos no eran sus poderes los que le preocupaban. Era su propia hija, la mujer que parecía estar oculta y que se escondía tras la perfecta musulmana.

Elsharzad se había enterado por los cuenta cuentos de la región (personas a las que era tremendamente afecta a pesar de su minuciosa educación; de por sí rara), de la situación por la que estaba pasando el reino, y había tomado la descabellada idea de casarse con el sultán.

―Hija mía, ¿acaso el _djin_ de la locura se ha instalado en tu alma? ¿No sabes el destino que te espera, así como el de muchas infortunadas que lo hicieron antes que tú?―le recriminaba con dulzura el visir.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, padre, y es por lo mismo por lo que he decidido tener el honor de ser la esposa de nuestro monarca.―le respondió con dignidad la valiente mujer. Un poco después, con dulzura, continuó―. Por favor padre, preséntame con el sultán. Sólo mi matrimonio con él podría salvar a las hijas de nuestro reino.

El visir la miró con desconfianza.

―¿Piensas acaso ocupar tus poderes para ello? Recuerda que usarlos en esta tierra es _haram; _Alá lo prohíbe terminantemente, y por lo tanto, yo también.

―Padre, lo sé muy bien, sin embargo, ¿no quizá sea por ello mismo por el que el mismo Alá, que en toda su infinita sabiduría vio necesariamente otorgármelos para así poder enfriar el fuego de la ira que siente el sultán por dentro? ¿No será caso la señal de que necesito hacer algo generoso por el pueblo?

―¿Y te crees realmente capaz de salvar el reino y calmar la ira del sultán?

―Si no es así, será un honor morir por el bienestar de mi pueblo.―le respondió con convicción la muchacha.

No bien diciendo esto, su padre la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos sólo reflejaban desesperanza. Vio en los ojos de su hija un destello feroz, así que se acercó a ella y, con voz trémula, le susurró al oído:

―Espero que tu decisión no sea el inicio de un dolor aún mayor para todos nosotros.

Finalmente la soltó y suspirando, le dio su autorización para el matrimonio.

―O―

En el gran salón del trono, Hanshriar esperaba a su visir. Un extraño presentimiento lo invadía: su principal hombre de confianza siempre llegaba temprano, al punto en que ciertas ocasiones entraba a su dormitorio personal a despertarlo y hacer la oración matutina; hoy, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer los deberes religiosos solo.

Mientras observaba sorprendido cómo el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, el viento aullaba impetuoso y la temperatura, generalmente bochornosa en esa época del año, descendía hasta casi hacer frío considerable hasta que volvió inexplicablemente a la normalidad; su leal visir llegó con dos sorpresas: la primera fue que el hombre se veía increíblemente agotado, como si en el transcurso del alba hubiera envejecido veinte años; la segunda, que no venía solo. A su lado se encontraba la visión más maravillosa. ¿Era acaso una de las vírgenes del paraíso que recibían a los buenos musulmanes para disfrutar por siempre al lado de ellas? Maravillosamente deslumbrante. El sultán no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Hanshriar no se sentía digno siquiera de estar en su presencia, por lo que le asombró sobremanera cuando ella se inclinó ante él y, con voz celestial, se dirigió a él humildemente:

―Oh, grandiosísimo monarca, voz del Profeta en la Tierra, sultán Hanshriar. Su humilde servidora no merece siquiera respirar el mismo aire que el suyo. Fue un atrevimiento mío… No culpe a mi padre por la petición que le hará.

El visir interrumpió al ángel, acercándose a él, temblando de miedo.

―Mi señor: debe disculparme a mí y a mi hija por el gran atrevimiento que estamos a punto de hacer. Comprendemos que rechace la propuesta que le estamos a punto de hacer, pero por favor, no castigue a mi hija por su osadía.

―Pero… ¿qué es lo que sucede, Adgabar? ―preguntó el joven sultán, cada momento más intrigado.

―Mi señor… mi hija Elsharzad ha regresado de tierras lejanas y se ha quedado prendada de usted desde que vio un retrato suyo en mi humilde hogar. No ha podido dormir ni comer desde ese momento, y me ha suplicado verlo. Su Majestad… mi hija… tiene el inmenso deseo de ser suya. ―al visir cada vez se le dificultaba más hablar―Y yo le pido que nos honre, no solo a mí o a ella, sino a toda nuestra familia, con la venia de la entrada de mi hija a su harén.

El monarca sólo pudo mirar a su visir, consejero y gran amigo, quedarse paralizado y lívido después de pronunciar esas palabras. Le estaba dando a su hija, esa maravillosa criatura que lo miraba con devoción con sus grandes ojos del color del cielo y se sonrojaba cuando le devolvía la mirada, en charola de plata, aún cuando conocía el destino que corrían todas las incautas y desafortunadas que tenían la desgracia de casarse con él… pero sólo querían que fuera una concubina más. Y le gustaba… vaya que le gustaba la muchacha… Tenerla se le hacía una posibilidad muy tentadora. Imaginarse que una criatura así estuviera en sus brazos y se estremeciera de placer por su causa le excitaba sobremanera. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en que era la hija de su querido amigo. Sabía que prácticamente ya no había doncellas casaderas y su amigo estaba sacrificando a una de sus dos únicas hijas para satisfacer tanto sus deseos carnales como su sed de sangre. Se sintió terriblemente agradecido por ambos.

―Adgabar, sabes que no solo eres mi visir, sino un gran amigo, y me sorprende y agrada sobremanera que me ofrezcas a tu hija. Nada me complacería más que Elsharzad no solo esté en mi harén, sino que tenga el honor de ser mi sultana. Ordeno que la boda se realice el día de hoy. No puedo esperar a que mi visir se vuelva parte de mi familia.

La rubia se acercó al sultán con presteza e inclinándose de nuevo ante él y con lágrimas en los ojos, le agradeció dulcemente. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse, ella solicitó a su futuro esposo un extraño favor:

―Oh, Rey de Reyes, la Joya más refulgente de todo el mundo, me siento terriblemente honrada de que haya puesto sus ojos en su humilde sierva y esclava, y quiero abusar de su gloriosa generosidad al solicitarle un favor suyo.

―Mi ahora querida Elsharzad, tus deseos ahora son órdenes para mí. ―, respondió el sultán intrigado ante las lágrimas que brotaban de los orbes de su amada.

―Quiero, oh sagrado orbe que ilumina nuestro país, que mi queridísima hermana Anyasad se quede conmigo para acompañarnos en la noche de bodas.

El sultán Hanshriar aceptó, puesto que le resultaba bastante curiosa la relación que llevaban las hermanas. No se parecía en nada a la relación que había tenido con sus doce hermanos. Una relación tan cercana como la de las hijas de su visir jamás la había conocido. Le sería interesante verlas juntas y, ¿por qué no?, probablemente no sólo tendría a una mujer esa noche disfrutando en su cama, sino a dos.

―O―

Tanto el visir como su hija se quedaron en el palacio real, ya que inmediatamente comenzaron a preparar a la blonda para la boda con el sultán. Mandaron llamar a la pequeña Anyasad, quien acudió de inmediato y ayudó a preparar a su hermana. Cuando terminaron de ponerle los atavíos y los adornos, Elsharzad pidió que la dejasen a solas con su hermana.

Al fin solas, Anyasad pudo preguntarle a su hermana lo que había estado carcomiéndola desde que le anunciaron su inminente boda con el sultán.

―¿Qué te sucedió, por Alá? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¿Tus poderes por fin congelaron tu cerebro? ¿Qué piensas hacer con el sultán? Por si no lo sabías, después de usarte te matará.

―No te preocupes, hermana. A diferencia tuya, tengo la mente clara y fría como el poder que manejo, y sé lo que estoy haciendo. Lo que voy a hacer va a liberar definitivamente a nuestro pueblo de su tiranía. Por muy atractivo que sea, debo hacerlo…

―¿Y qué harás?―, preguntó la chica con angustia creciente.

―Congelaré su corazón y lo atravesaré con estacas de hielo antes de que se consume el acto. Será lo suficientemente duro para alguien como él, pero indulgente.

Anyasad la miró con una mezcla de compañía y compasión.

―Te estás enamorando de él, ¿no es así?

―¡¿Qué?!―replicó la mayor con perplejidad y nerviosismo.―No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo crees eso?

―Mírate Elsharzad. Tu cara está roja, y jamás lo había estado. Además, jamás te había visto tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando aún no tenías pleno control sobre tus poderes.

―No hables sin conocimiento y sin fundamento, por favor. Jamás el amor llegará a mí. El hielo ha invadido mi corazón.

―Puede que eso no sea verdad, querida. Créeme, el sultán puede derrotarte si toca tu corazón. Pero veo que con esto el que va a ser derrotado va a ser él. Mírate nada más. Si de por sí estás preciosa todos los días, ahora estás… simplemente deslumbrante.

Y al mirarse al espejo, no podía reconocerse. Portaba un exquisito vestido que destacaba su figura, bordado con delicados encajes. Sus manos, tatuadas con _henna,_ se mostraban aún más delicadas por el laborioso trabajo que le habían hecho. Su rostro destacaba gracias al _kohl_ en los ojos y al tinte en los labios. Las joyas hacían que emitiera destellos a cada paso que daba.

―Será lo que Alá quiere que sea. ―susurró Elsharzad de forma lapidatoria, antes de dirigirse a la ceremonia. ―Sólo espero que estés conmigo cuando llegue la hora en la que Él ponga las piezas en su lugar.

―O―

La ceremonia había sido a pesar de su rapidez, fastuosa y tremendamente distinguida. Ninguna circunstancia alteró este evento. Cuando el sultán la condujo hasta el balcón principal para ser presentada ante el pueblo, el ambiente era una extraña mezcla de fiesta y funeral. Hanshriar la tomó de la mano, y le susurró al oído unas palabras que, si no las hubiera sabido antes, la estremecerían de miedo:

―¿Sabes qué es lo que te espera?

Y ella, en lugar de responderle, lo besó en los labios. Sin embargo, estaba petrificada. Se había dado cuenta de que sus poderes no funcionaban cuando se hallaba en presencia de su ahora esposo.

―O―

Fuera de los aposentos del sultán, Anyasad esperaba ansiosa una noticia. No sabía, sin embargo, qué noticia esperar: si el anuncio de la muerte del soberano o la de su hermana. Y lo peor del caso es que las paredes y puertas de los mismos eran demasiado gruesas para escuchar o sentir algo, y la temperatura no había descendido un ápice.

Pasado un buen rato, las puertas se abrieron y ella pudo acceder a donde se encontraba la pareja; sin embargo, lo que encontró no fue nada de lo que había supuesto. Lo que se había imaginado era: o una habitación completamente congelada, con un hombre congelado también o herido gravemente con estacas de hielo, o el sultán con una espada a punto de cortarle la cabeza a su hermana quien le suplicaba llorosa que la dejase vivir. Pero jamás a los dos soberanos, enlazados tiernamente en el lecho nupcial, besándose e intercambiando palabras dulces de amor. Con un carraspeo, les indicó su presencia, incómoda ante lo que acababa de ver. Jamás había visionado, ni siquiera en sus ensoñaciones más insanas, que su hermana mayor, siempre tan fría, seria y centrada, se comportara siquiera de esa forma. Era tan… extraño.

Los dos amantes voltearon hacia ella, y su hermana, llena de un arrebol que le cubría el rostro y la hacía ver… diferente, le preguntó qué era lo que necesitaba mientras la conducía a un rincón apartado para que el regente no las escuchara.

―Mi querida hermana―, le comenzó a susurrar su hermana con una mezcla rara de satisfacción y terror―, necesito desesperadamente que me ayudes a cumplir con la misión que yo en mi insolencia me puse.

―¿Quieres que te ayude a matarlo en este momento?―, le preguntó horrorizada.

―¡No! No quiero hacerlo. Ya no. ―le respondió, mirando a su marido con una devoción que no le había visto jamás.

―¿Qué te sucede?

―No puedo utilizar mis poderes contra él.

―¿No puedes o no quieres?

―¡En realidad no puedo! ¿Crees que no intenté hacerle daño mientras consumábamos el matrimonio? ¡No pude!―le susurró furiosamente mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus pies y sus dedos. No sucedió nada, y eso le demostró a Anyasad que no mentía.

―¿Qué es lo que harás entonces?

―Tengo un plan. No será sencillo, pero creo que será lo mejor. Sígueme la corriente, por favor. Y no me dejes sola.

—Está bien —, le respondió por fin.

De vuelta al lecho real, el sultán las observaba receloso.

—¿Sucede algo?—les preguntó con extrema cautela.

Elsharzad le sonrió con evidente cariño.

—Mi gran señor y marido, mi hermana, a pesar de estar ya en la gloriosa flor de su juventud, aún requiere de mi compañía y mi guía. Esta noche, me pidió que, como cuando éramos niñas, le contase una historia para ayudarla a dormir, y yo quiero complacerlos a ambos. Quisiera su venia para hacerlo.

El sultán accedió. La joven reina comenzó.

—O—

Al amanecer, la rubia interrumpió su relato súbitamente.

—Y bien—, preguntó Hanshriar con molestia—. ¿Qué sucedió con Aladino y con la princesa Jasmine? ¿Descubrió ella la verdad de sus orígenes? ¿Y el malvado Jafar? ¿Logrará conseguir la lámpara maravillosa?

—Oh, majestuosa Voz del Profeta en la Tierra, me temo que hasta mañana en la noche podré continuar con el cuento.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldita odalisca?!—, vociferó con furia el gobernante—. ¡Terminarás el cuento de Aladino, y después irás al patíbulo, donde perteneces!

—Pero mi señor—, le respondió con voz trémula su mujer—. Puedo hacerlo, pero ¿dejará de hacer sus deberes para atender una simple historia? ¿No sería mejor que continuara con vida tan sólo una noche más para terminarlo?

El hombre la miró con evidente enojo, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una renuente resignación.

—De acuerdo—, gruñó—, sólo una noche más te perdonó la vida. Pero no te librarás tan fácil. Hasta la noche.—Se dirigió a cumplir con su oración matutina, pero volteó y, señalando a las dos hermanas, espetó —. Espero que el final sea digno de tu vida, querida.—Y dicho esto, se fue, dejando sorprendidas a ambas.

Adgabar se hallaba fuera de la cámara nupcial, con un sudario entre sus brazos y aguantando sin demasiado éxito las lágrimas. De pronto, salió su amo y señor, molesto. Las únicas palabras que le mencionó durante el día estuvieron relacionadas con sus deberes, y nada más. El visir con alegría comprendió que su hija continuaba con vida, pero no sabría por cuánto.

—O—

Desde ese día, Elsharzad, a petición de su hermana, le contaba diversas y maravillosas historias a su marido. Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años. Y poco a poco, el amor penetró en ambos como una estaca de hielo. Pasaron mil y una noches en las que no sólo las heridas del sultán sanaron, sino que de su semilla brotaron tres maravillosos hijos varones, quienes también escuchaban a su madre por las noches con entusiasmo.

Y en una de esas noches, el sultán interrumpió uno de los tantos cuentos para perdonarle definitivamente la vida, puesto que había demostrado ser una mujer honesta, y porque la amaba más que a su vida. Y hasta el fin de sus días, el reino estuvo en paz. Hanshriar y Elsharzad gobernaron con justicia. Anyasad se casó con el califa de un reino vecino y entabló relaciones comerciales muy favorables.

¿Y los poderes mágicos de la sultana? Jamás volvieron a manifestarse. El amor hizo que el hielo en sus venas se derritiera.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_Djin: Genio. Los genios eran seres que se habían rebelado contra Alá, y el rey Salomón los condenó a vivir en diversos sitios como vasijas o lámparas, cubiertas bajo su sello._

_Haram: Según la sharia, es el más terrible de los pecados que un musulmán llegara a cometer. _

_Bueno, espero que este track les guste, y que valga la pena la laaaaaaaaaaaarga espera. _

_La verdad es que no he podido subir nada por tres razones: la primera, más importante y más inquietante para mí, es que ni se me ocurría nada, ni quería que se me ocurriera nada. Hubo un momento en que pensé en dejarlo todo inconcluso, y eso me hacía estresarme, intentaba escribir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada para continuar. Se me ocurrieron muchas otras ideas, algunas e las cuales pienso publicar más tarde, pero esa falta de motivación tremendamente absurda me detenía. Además, ya han de saber, trabajo, escuela, etc. _

_Sigo trabajando en las solicitudes de Furea y de The Lonely Frozen Wolf. No se me han olvidado. _

_Gracias por leer los tracks y las notas, y por su infinita paciencia. _


	10. Mix 1-1

**_Universo Alternativo: Europa, siglo XIX no Disney_**

**_Personajes Principales: Elsa, ¿Hans?, Adgar._**

**_Clasificación: T_**

**_Género: Romance/Supernatural/Tragedia_**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

**Io ti Penso Amore-David Garrett ft. Nicole Scherzinger**

_Io sono con te  
Anche se tu sei lontano  
Sei vicino a me  
Anche se tu sei lontano_

Penumbra en una habitación ruinosa y sucia en un hostal en Copenhague. Soledad. Pena que no se terminaría jamás. Un hombre solitario, acostado y agonizando en la pequeña cama del lugar, emitiendo los últimos estertores. Rechazó la absolución que le ofrecía el padre que estaba de pie a su lado y comenzó a suspirar, quizá por última vez. Tenía por fin que cumplir su promesa. Y lo único que necesitaba era que alguien lo acompañase en su camino.

Él, hace muchos años, era el músico más reputado de toda Europa. Su violín era el más solicitado. Las mujeres deliraban y se desmayaban cuando se encontraba cerca, tocando con pasión. Y esa pasión sólo se la debía a ella. A ella, que personificaba la inocencia y todo lo bueno que había en este mundo. Todo lo que valía la pena salvar. Todo por lo que había que luchar. Y lo único que pudo perder de verdad, y que lamentaba profundamente. Elsa, su única esperanza y salvación.

Había conocido a Elsa cuando sólo era una pequeña niña de ocho años. En ese momento, él tenía veintisiete, joven desconocido, y el conde de Arendelle, Adgar Günthrich, lo acogió como protegido en su hogar. Ahí tuvo, más que un lugar donde pasar las noches, un hogar y un sueño inalcanzable. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que su corazón se quedaría con ella para siempre. Sus ojos azules como el cielo límpido de la mañana; su piel tan pálida como alabastro, se veía también tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Su blondo cabello, domado con una trenza, invitaba a acariciarlo. Y lo que coronaba todos y cada uno de sus encantos era su alma pura y su timidez virginal. Si era así en su niñez, podía imaginarse con claridad en la belleza de aquella chiquilla cuando por fin floreciese por fin.

Mientras los años pasaban, él se encontraba cada vez menos en esa casa, ya que sus giras aumentaban más y más. Cada vez se hacía más célebre y más aclamado, tanto por los aristócratas y burgueses que disfrutaban de sus cada vez más carísimos conciertos y recitales. Los reyes de Inglaterra, el presidente francés, el káiser alemán y el zar de Rusia lo tenían como favorito. Pasados diez años, se había vuelto un músico consumado y una celebridad tal que pudo acumular una gran riqueza, que derrochaba a manos llenas entre prostitutas y lujos. Pero aun así conservaba como un tesoro en su mente y en su corazón la imagen de su niña, símbolo de lo único puro que habitaba dentro de él.

A pesar de toda su fama y fortuna, que le consumían el tiempo y la sesera la mayor parte del tiempo, seguía visitando esporádicamente a su primer y más importante mecenas, y para ver cómo su tímido capullo florecía poco a poco hasta convertirse en un precioso lirio. Y con el pasar del tiempo, descubrió con sorpresa que ella lo tenía en el corazón. Estaba completamente enamorada de él. No se recuperaba de la sorpresa cuando la jovencita le confesó tímidamente sus tiernos sentimientos y le pidió ser suya para siempre. No pudo resistirse a esa bendición que el destino le había puesto. La hizo suya no sólo una, sino muchas veces, todas las veces en las que retornó al lugar que ya consideraba su hogar. En una de esas ocasiones en las que probó el Paraíso, ella le entregó un viejo relicario que había pasado por su familia generación tras generación hasta ella, y que le entregaba para que la recordase durante sus prolongadas ausencias por el continente. Esa prenda, le prometió, la guardaría por siempre.

Mientras tanto, también le daba algo que ella necesitaba explorar y explotar. Desde niña había demostrado poseer un timbre de voz casi perfecto, en el que ninguno de los dos tonos vacilaba y con una dulzura celestial; lo único que necesitaba era técnica, para así proyectar su voz más allá de los límites de su habitación. Así, cuando ella cumplió dieciocho años, ya podía considerar sin temor a equivocarse que era la voz más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado. Y tanta perfección, contenida en una sola persona, le hacía a cada momento preguntarse: ¿Realmente se merecía tener la completa devoción de aquél ángel? En ocasiones, en las noches de insomnio que frecuentemente le acompañaban se contestaba a sí mismo que no. Ella era divina, pero él era de las peores personas que jamás había pisado la tierra. Pendenciero, jugador, bebedor hasta lo indecible y, aunque su corazón estaba completamente entregado a Elsa, sus instintos le clamaban por saciarse con variadas mujeres.

Pero al final decidió cambiar de vida por ella. No sabía ni por dónde comenzar, ni cómo podría mantener a ambos, y posteriormente, a la familia que formaran, ni si tendría siquiera el permiso del conde para desposarla. El conde sabía perfectamente de su vida disipada fuera de los confines de su hogar. Desconocía si conocía de los amores que tenía con su hija, pero presentía que sí; el viejo no era tonto. Si Elsa quedase encinta, sabía que él la correría de la casa sin más dilación. Así que, mientras decidía por fin comprometerse en serio con la rubia, repasaba una sencilla melodía pensando en ella, poniendo en ella su alma con cada nota que tocaba, y que había apuntado desde hace años en el papel con tinta hecha con su propia sangre.

Y un buen día, en uno de los tantos conciertos que estaba ofreciendo en Milán, una visión lo distrajo por unos segundos, y cuando creía que era alguna alucinación provocada por la juerga del día anterior, ella le sonrió ampliamente y, rápidamente, como si tuviese miedo de que se evaporase, le tendió la mano, y ella la sujetó firmemente. Por unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, silencio que se tuvo que interrumpir por los reclamos del público, esa bendita y maldita mole formada por personas y que se volvía un mounstro que no lo dejaba en paz siquiera un segundo. Ya era lejano el tiempo en el que podía respira tranquilo, los fanáticos reclamaban su presencia a cada instante. Había personas como Elsa, quienes tenían un talento increíble y que merecían que la gente lo conociese. Así que la llevó al escenario, la presentó ante la multitud ansiosa de escucharlo y claramente intrigada e hizo que cantara ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Después del gran número, en el que les comunicaba implícito tanto el inicio de la carrera de su amada así como su relación amorosa, la gente guardó silencio. Fueron unos instantes que duraron una eternidad, antes de que estallara un estruendo maravilloso de aplausos. Por un instante, una lágrima furtivamente recorrió su mejilla, la cual se limpió antes de que la notaran, y continuó con el recital, siendo plácidamente consciente de la proximidad de su amada. Pronto, se decía, estaría compartiendo el resto de su vida con ella.

Sin embargo, después del concierto, una multitud se abalanzó contra él, llamándolo, preguntándole la identidad de aquella muchachita que era poco más que una niña, y muchísimas mujeres que le invitaban a hacer cosas mucho más interesantes que charlar, haciendo que la perdiese de vista. Y las copas que, de forma aparentemente misteriosa llegaban a sus ya temblorosas manos, hicieron en su mente y en su corazón momentáneamente una barrera donde el amor puro y sincero no podía entrar. La oscuridad empezó a apoderarse de él, y no supo nada más.

Hasta el momento en que la volvió a ver.

Y se encontró con que el preciosísimo relicario no se encontraba más entre sus manos, sino en las de alguien a quien, a pesar de sus múltiples disfraces reconocía indudablemente. Y con la mirada de terrible dolor y decepción de su ángel, quien se alejaba de él para no volver jamás.

Intentó retenerla, pero, intoxicado por la bebida como estaba, fue imposible. Ni siquiera pudo evitar perder su violín, su alma...

Esa noche, se vio con aquel que le había dado todo. Le estaba costando bastante caro. Y le suplicó que le devolviera sólo el pequeño relicario que le había dado aquella preciosa niña. El hombre se lo regresó, prometiéndole también que si seguía con celo sus instrucciones, ella se quedaría para siempre con él. Pero todo tenía un precio, le recordó.

Al día siguiente, le escribió una fervorosa carta, en la que le suplicaba que tuvieran un encuentro. Necesitaba estar con ella una vez más. Recibió la respuesta seis meses después, y era tan gélida que pudo haber congelado el mundo entero. Intentó contactarla de nuevo, pero fue en vano. Las cartas retornaban a él con el sobre intacto.

Pronto supo que se había convertido en la cantante más afamada y solicitada del mundo. Todos la aclamaban como a una sirena o un ángel. Como si él no lo hubiese sabido siempre. Y ella siempre lo evitaba, al punto que tuvo que disfrazarse para al menos poder admirarla de lejos en un recital. Y se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado por completo cuando, a pesar de cantar todo su amplio repertorio, dijo no acordarse de la canción que había compuesto para ella. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos en ese momento,y supo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y era cierto. Su carrera se derrumbaba tan rápido como ascendió, en parte porque perdió para siempre a su corazón, a su violín, a su alma, en parte porque el alcohol, que por unos momentos le hacia olvidar su dolor, hizo que incontrolables temblores le dificultasen en demasía siquiera manipular otros violines.

Los últimos años de su vida los pasó en la absoluta miseria. Tocando como podía por unas monedas para poder pasar la noche en alguna ruinosa pensión, mal comiendo y seguir bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia. Hasta ese momento, el último de su vida, en ese hostal.

Después de que el religioso se retirase, rezando fervientemente mientras se decía que no tendría salvación, se apareció su amo. Le recordó su promesa para con Elsa, y le aseguró que muy pronto lo acompañaría en la eternidad.

Y, en medio de sus estertores, el violinista sonrió, exhalando su último suspiro. Estaba completamente acabado.

Pero su canción la acompañaría por siempre.


	11. Mix 1-2

**_Universo Alternativo: Europa, siglo XIX no Disney_**

**_Personajes Principales: Elsa, ¿Hans?, Adgar._**

**_Clasificación: T_**

**_Género: Romance/Supernatural/Tragedia_**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes o canciones me pertenece**

**Memoria de una Vieja Canción-Horacio Guarany (interpretado por Ginamaría Hidalgo)**

_¿Por qué no olvido tu canción,  
si el río va y no vuelve más?  
Reloj eterno de las horas,  
Y esa canción que llora sobre mi ventanal._

Elsa miraba la ventana de la habitación del hotel donde se hallaba para la serie de conciertos que iba a dar en París. Esa tarde dormía en demasía, tiñendo la ciudad de tonos grises y empapando todas las calles. Era extraño que el cielo reflejara con fidelidad las emociones que embargaba su corazón, porque no podía resistir llorar ante los pensamientos que en ese momento se hallaban revoloteando como aves de mal agüero en su mente.

Lo único que podía hacer en la penumbra de la habitación, ante la falta de voluntad para encender las velas, era cantar. Y no cualquier canción, sino solo una, la canción que hacía tanto tiempo le había enseñado su maestro y mentor. No podía creer cómo después de tanto tiempo la siguiera recordando, como si él mismo fuera el que la llamara con la melodía y la letra que repetía una y otra vez. ¿Qué clase de maldito hechizo le había puesto ese hombre para que después de todo lo que le hizo siguiera enamoradísima como la primera vez que lo vio?

Desde que era una niña, se había prendado del misterioso músico que había traído su padre como invitado y protegido. La vio y le dedicó una de las sonrisas más encantadoras del mundo. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Poco a poco, comenzó a formar parte de la vida cotidiana de su hogar. Por cuatro años él estuvo conviviendo con ellos, jugando con ella y con su pequeña hermana, ayudándoles a repasar las letras y los números, además de todo cuanto una pequeña dama de su posición debería saber. Después de ello, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo. Su padre le decía que era porque él se había vuelto tremendamente famoso. Y ella lo extrañaba intensamente, al punto de que, cuando recibían una carta suya, se quedaba toda la noche apretándola contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ir a la casa del conde para pasar el verano en las campiñas cercanas e inspirarse para componer sus obras. Elsa lo trataba con amabilidad, y él, al parecer, se consumía por ella. A veces, todavía a estas alturas de su vida, puede sentir su presencia cuando canta. A los dos años de su primer arribo, ella le pidió que tocase y él cumplió su deseo; inmediatamente seguido de su petición de enseñarle a cantar. Poco a poco, le hizo convertirse en la mejor soprano que el mundo conocería, y lentamente ella caía en las garras del amor. Ese amor, que era al mismo tiempo tan puro y tan doloroso que ninguno de los dos podía soportar sin gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, se consumó finalmente una noche. Bocas con bocas, cuerpos con cuerpos. Almas con almas… al menos eso pensaba la joven, quien se había entregado completamente al músico, a pesar de escuchar constantemente y a escondidas los rumores de su viciosa y malograda vida, y del supuesto pacto con el diablo que mantuvo una vez. Por supuesto que no creía tales calumnias de viejas chismosas y sin nada más que hacer que entrometerse en las vidas de los demás. Pero pronto se daría cuenta de que todo eso era nada más y nada menos que la verdad.

Cuando tenía dieciocho, su padre cumplió su deseo de poder ver al virtuoso en un concierto que daría en Milán. Iba preparada para verlo y decirle por fin todo lo que sentía. Imaginaba que él la tomaría en sus brazos y huirían hacia tierras lejanas para por fin casarse y vivir felices los dos juntos. Y por fin pudo oírlo tocar frente a una multitud frenética. Era tal como lo soñó: el guapísimo, entregando su bella música a todos. Y en aquél instante, él la miró, como si mirara el más bello diamante del mundo. Inmediatamente, le tendió la mano y ella la tomó tímidamente; él la condujo al escenario y la presentó ante todos. Ella no se podía sentir más nerviosa. Y él, con su voz aterciopelada, tiernamente le pidió que cantase la melodía que siempre estaban ensayando juntos cuando la entrenaba.

Ella cantó, con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón y entregando el alma completamente a él. Sólo a él. La gente le aplaudía fervorosamente. Él habló al público, diciéndoles que ella sería la próxima estrella del _bel canto_. Ella, después de esta oportunidad que le brindaba su amado, saludó tímidamente a la multitud y se alejó discretamente atrás del escenario. A pesar de que su sueño era cantar en todo el mundo, no quería eclipsar el éxito que él se había ganado. Vio la otra mitad del concierto tras bambalinas, y le mandó un beso desde ahí para celebrar su triunfo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse directamente a ella, él se fue a recibir a las cientos de admiradoras que prácticamente se desnudaban frente a él. Ella quedó sola. Todo el teatro se quedó completamente vacío, a excepción de ella, y el frío que sentía se acrecentaba conforme una certeza se asentaba en su corazón: que él tal vez no la amaba como ella a él. Su padre quiso que se fueran al hotel, puesto que se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Por lo menos no estaba como alma en pena. El carruaje se desplazaba como si estuviera en un funeral.

Ya en su suite, no podía dormir. Aún no se explicaba cómo el amor de su vida la había dejado como si fuera tan solo un programa. Así que decidió salir a la ciudad, a averiguar cómo y dónde estaba y por fin hacerle esa pregunta que tanto le estaba atormentando: "¿Me amas?"

Anduvo por toda la madrugada hasta que llegó hasta uno de los barrios más pavorosos. Un hombre la interceptó: estaba exigiéndole servicios carnales. Ella sólo atinó a empujarlo, y el hombre cayó abruptamente, tan ebrio se hallaba. Una mano la atrapó por el hombro. Ella se arrepintió de haber hecho esa aventura, pero descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que su padre.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, niña desvergonzada?―bramó con rabia mientras la conducía al carruaje que los estaba esperando a poca distancia. Poco después se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, la tapó con una capucha y la condujo hasta un establecimiento. Éste resultó ser un burdel de mala muerte. Y en una de las habitaciones vio a su amado abrazando lascivamente a dos prostitutas semidesnudas, mientras apostaba por unas cuantas monedas el guardapelo que le regaló la primera noche en que la hizo suya. No podía creerlo.

Después de perderlo, así como otros artículos de valor, entre ellos su propio violín, y de tomar cantidades de alcohol capaces de embrutecer al más recio de los hombres, por fin volteó en su dirección, pero no pareció reconocerla siquiera. Con lágrimas agolpándosele en los ojos, se dirigió hasta su padre, quien simplemente la dirigió afuera, y después hasta el carruaje. Ahí no pudo resistir más y lloró en brazos de su padre.

Poco tiempo después, descubrió algo que la dejaría helada: esperaba un niño de él. Jamás se lo dijo a nadie. Ése era su mayor secreto, y, se dijo a sí misma, el que se llevaría a la tumba, porque no pasó nada más. Era cierto que se había derrumbado cuando lo supo, porque no sabría cómo decírselo posteriormente a su padre ni cómo lidiar con la terrible y estirada sociedad a la que pertenecía, pero también había sentido una nueva alegría inundando su ser, puesto que, por lo menos, tendría algo de él. Alegría que se terminó bruscamente cuando una tarde, intempestivamente, la sangre corrió abundante por sus muslos, anunciando el quiebre de sus sueños por completo. La partera que trajo a escondidas hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Además, le dijo la anciana, por el daño a su vientre, quedaría completamente estéril.

No pudo evitar sonreír ese día, a pesar de todo el dolor y la negrura que ahora habitaba su corazón, ya que ese mismo día recibió una carta del veleidoso, diciéndole en la misiva cuánto la extrañaba y cómo completaba su ser. A partir de ese momento, decidió, en contra de los deseos de su padre, permanecer soltera y buscar fortuna como cantante de ópera. Y le contestó al embaucador que ya no le escribiera más, ya que se casaría con un hombre. Ésa sería la última vez que le respondería una carta, a pesar de que fueron llegando por parte de él muchísimas más.

Empezó desde abajo, haciendo papeles menores y probando suerte en varios escenarios, hasta que un empresario famoso le dio la oportunidad de un protagónico, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ser de una ópera de Donizetti: Lucía de Lammermoor. Interpretó el papel de la joven que se volvía loca por un amor imposible tan bien, que la nombraron por todas partes ruiseñor, sirena, ángel. Procuraba evitar ir a los teatros donde sabía que él tendría conciertos. No quería verlo, ni que viera en la ruina en que ella se había convertido por él. Y así su carrera despegó. Viajó por todo el mundo, incluyendo a países en los que ni siquiera escribían con el alfabeto, trayendo renombre mundial a su apellido y hacia su voz. Un montón de personas la aclamaban, pero ella no escuchaba los clamores. Sólo escuchaba esa canción…

A pesar de no cantarla jamás, ni siquiera en los recitales que daba por los salones de las casas reales y presidenciales de todo el orbe, la canción que tenía dentro del corazón se repetía dentro de su ser, haciendo que lo que cantase sonase para sus oídos como algo hueco.

Y el día de hoy la estaba cantando sin parar en voz baja que empezaba a crecer con cada repetición. Y entre más fuerte la cantaba, parecía que él estaba más presente, junto a ella, escuchando silencioso cómo su canto de amor se extendía hasta más allá de la muerte, para reunirse con el hombre que tanto había amado y que había muerto hacía poco.

Al día siguiente, un empleado del hotel la encontró, medio afónica por el esfuerzo y casi muerta de frío. Envió a un doctor, y después a un sacerdote, para que ella recibiese atención y consuelo. Ella los aceptó humildemente y, cuando el galeno se retiró, le contó al padre toda su historia. El padre la escuchó atentamente, y dijo simplemente que un alma requería su perdón, pero que tendrá que continuar o él la llevaría donde las almas no tienen descanso jamás.

Elsa miró al padre con perplejidad, para poco a poco comprender lo que decía. Este amor la perdería para siempre si no perdonaba con su alma al hombre. Y lo hizo, haciendo que la habitación se llenase de sombras y un grito desgarrador inundase la noche.

El sacerdote gritó una serie de oraciones, con una mano sosteniendo el crucifijo encima de ella como si de un escudo se tratase, y con la otra arrojando a la noche agua bendita. Poco a poco las sombras menguaron hasta desaparecer, haciendo que un peso terrible se le quitase de encima, y sólo así pudo vivir en paz hasta los últimos días de subida, adorada y merecidamente querida por todos.

Estaba liberada por fin de una maldición que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Pero su canción la acompañaría por siempre.

_Nota de la autora. _

_Este fic (y su primera parte) está inspirado en parte por la canción antes mencionada, por la película "Paganini: El Violín del Diablo" (aunque no se las recomiendo, es muy mala para mi gusto, la verdad), en menor medida del Fantasma de la Ópera. En cuanto al protagonista masculino, se los diré brevemente: __**pueden poner al que quieran. **__Mientras lo escribía pensaba simultáneamente en Hans, en Tadashi y en Jack… digamos que fue una fusión. Fue raro… Espero que les agrade. _

_Recuerdo que pueden dejarme sus críticas en el espacio de reviews, y que pueden sugerir canciones._


End file.
